Comment nous pourrir la vie ?
by Arany
Summary: Sanji, plus calculateur et tentateur que jamais, met à l'épreuve Zoro pour découvrir ses sentiments. Mais rien ne se passe vraiment comme prévu ! Yaoi ZoSan avec lemon à la fin ! Bonus en préparation
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ou bonsoir ^^ Voila ma première fiction ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! (Les chapitres sont assez courts mais il y en a beaucoup)

La vaisselle faite et la cuisine nettoyée, je m'accordai un petit instant de flânerie sur le pont du Thousand Sunny. Cigarette à la bouche, je perdis mon regard dans l'horizon constamment changeant de Grand Line. Cette vision avait la capacité de vider mon esprit de toute pensée parasite sauf celle qui me tourmentait le plus. Quoi que je fasse, il occupait une part de mon subconscient tourmenté. Et le voila qui , le plus simplement du monde, s'endort à quelques mètres de moi. C'est sans doute de l'acharnement , il faisait exprès de se planter devant moi à chaque fois pour peut-être me prendre en flagrant délit de matage intensif d'algue défraîchie pour pouvoir ainsi me discréditer devant tout l'équipage et montrer qu'il n'est pas un :

1-Un mateur

2-Un homo

3-Un lâche qui ne s'assume pas !

Je respirai un grand coup, pour essayer de me calmer. Cela m'arrivait de plus en plus souvent de voir le mal partout et surtout au dernier endroit où mon cœur irait le chercher. Un jour, je serai bien obligé d'admettre que je suis amoureux de cet abruti de sabreur dénommé Zoro Roronoa... Malédiction ! Je viens de le faire sans m'en rendre compte !

De surprise et de rage surtout, j'avalai des cendres de ma cigarette et m'étouffai avec. Ce mec va soit me tuer, soit me faire devenir fou ! Revenons-en à mon Marimo d'amour (Trouvez les dysfonctionnements de mon cerveau, deux fautes à relever). Chaque soir, quand je viens fumer ma cigarette, il se planta devant moi et s'endormait. J'ai bien essayé de l'en dissuader avec quelques coups de pied, mais il revient inlassablement profaner mon espace vital. Bon, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, ça me permet de l'épier autant que je veux (et beaucoup plus discrètement qu'en plein jour surtout ...) Sans m'en rendre compte, je soupirai d'aise en m'étirant quand qu'il fut secoué par un frissonnement à peine perceptible. Je décidai aussitôt de tester une ou deux choses. Je m'assis non loin de lui et poussai un autre petit soupir d'aise. Il frissonna un peu plus. Etrange ... lui qui n'était pas frileux et qui soit disant dormait ... MON OEIL OUAIS ! Je trouvai le courage de frapper encore plus fort.

Je me levai, me plantai juste à coté de lui sur la rambarde du bateau et marmonnai quelques petites choses du genre "Oh que j'aimerai avoir à mes côtés un homme beau et viril, aux muscles puissants. Je lui laisserai me faire tellement de choses, des choses vraiment ... coquines !" Et là, Zoro qui était resté au moins une demi-heure sans esquisser un mouvement se mit à se pincer le bras et se mordre la lèvre. Je l'achevai avec un dernier petit soupir en bougeant la tête. Il se leva aussi vite que s'il avait la mort au train et marmonna un "J'ai super envie de picoler ! " avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain (Cherchez ce qui cloche dans le cerveau de Zoro) Je savourai intérieurement ma victoire. Si il était juste hétéro et juste en train de dormir ... il n'aurait pas réagi ainsi !


	2. Chapter 2

Confortablement installé sous mes draps, je ne réussis pas à trouver le sommeil tant j'avais appris ou réalisé de choses dans les deux dernières heures. Premièrement, j'ai admis (tant bien que mal quand même) que j'étais amoureux (ou plutôt que je ressentait quelques affinités avec de cet andouille de Zoro)

Deuxièmement , j'ai découvert qu'il n'était pas si insensible que ça à mon charme (ravageur de cœur), il avait même élu domicile dans la vigie après avoir fait un passage relativement long dans la salle de bains. Cet épisode confirma toutes mes attentes et je ne cessai pas de le revoir dans ma tête. D'abord, il s'était enfermé à double tour dans la salle de bain avec tant de violence et d'impatience que j'entendis le verrou cliqueter alors que j'étais sur le pont.

Après m'être mis en pyjama , je vins parasiter devant la porte en faisant juste assez de bruit pour que Zoro m'entende arriver et sache que je suis là mais pas trop pour ne pas réveiller tout le bateau. Je ne fus pas surpris d'entendre des bruits très ...masculins (Que faire d'autre dans une salle de bain quand on est Zoro Roronoa ?) Je pris ensuite un ton faussement inquiet et naïf pour m'adresser à lui :

"Oï, Marimo ca va ? Tu n'as pas la diarrhée au moins ? Ca serait une insulte à mes qualités de cuisinier !"

-"Barre-toi je suis occupé ..." me répondit-il nerveusement

-"Que fais-tu donc de si important qui t'empêche de me parler ?"

-"Je suis vraiment obligé de répondre ? T'es vraiment con quand tu t'y met Love-Cook (sa voix défaillit sur mon surnom)

-"Ah ... Ouais je vois le genre ... Bon j'attends devant la porte, j'ai besoin d'aller me brosser les dents"

-"Quand tu te ... soulages, es-ce que je viens t'emmerder ?"

-"Non ..."

-"Quand tu te soulages, je viens te parler ?"

-"Non plus"

-"Alors tu attends quoi pour foutre le camp ? Tu ne vois pas que tu gènes ?"

-"Non je ne vois pas, parce qu'il fait tout noir dans le couloir mais par contre j'entends que je t'ennuies ... Bon tu me dira quand la salle de bain est libre !"

-"Ouais c'est ça casse-toi ..."

J'enlevai rapidement mes chaussures et mit mes mains dedans et marchai un peu dans le couloir pour lui faire croire que je partais. Je revins ensuite à ma position initiale et posai mon oreille contre la porte. Il soupira "Pfff, il vraiment lourd celui là ... Si seulement il savait ... que je le voulais il se foutrait vraiment de moi " J'entendis ensuite des grognements, puis des grandes respirations, puis des marmonnements incompréhensibles et enfin quelque chose qui ressemblait beaucoup à "Sanji" au milieu des "J'aimerai ...". Disons qu'il utilisa la boîte de mouchoirs peu après. Voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, je ramassai mes chaussures et me mit à courir le plus discrètement possible dans le couloir jusqu'a mon lit dans lequel je sautai et fit comme si j'étais déjà dans les bras de Morphée. Il arriva peu après et retira sans ménagement les couvertures de son lit. En partant il se tourna vers moi et esquissa un baiser à mon intention. Il susurra ensuite "Si par malheur il m'avait vu faire ça, je me serai ouvert le ventre avec un cure-dent ...". Il ferma la porte et s'éloigna. J'étais pas loin de l'implosion, j'avais une de ces envies de rire ... Mais bon, si j'avais ri à cet instant, Dieu seul sait ce qu'il aurait fait de moi ! Qu'importe, je suis sur que demain sera un jour très amusant ...


	3. Chapter 3

Je me levai très tôt ce matin, je n'avais aucune envie de rester paresser dans mon lit dérangé par les ronflements d'Ussop et de Luffy. J'allai prendre comme chaque matin mes quartiers dans ma cuisine à coup sûr déserte (tant donné que Luffy dort, qui d'autre irait voler à manger ?). En m'approchant de la porte, j'entendis que quelqu'un farfouillait dans les placards. J'étais sûr à 99.9% de l'identité du voleur. Je jetai un coup d'œil dans le hublot et m'aperçut que j'avais raison, comme d'habitude (Moi ? Prétentieux ? Je ne crois pas .) Le bretteur de pacotille était effectivement en train de mettre à sac ma cuisine pour sans doute chercher une bouteille de rhum. Mais peine perdue pour lui, je les avais toutes cachées pour qu'il soit forcé de me demander si il voulait boire (Moi ? Machiavélique ? Je crois pas.)

Il tourna les talons pour sortir de la cuisine au moment où je voulais y rentrer (Le hasard fait bien les choses non ?) et nous nous percutâmes de plein fouet. Je tombai dans la position lamentable de la table retournée tandis que lui effectua une magnifique réception sur son fessier ferme et bien dessiné que je rêve de ... MAIS JE PENSE A QUOI ??????? Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de la savoir en fait ... Il me lança un regard noir et me dit d'un ton à faire pleurer les morts et les petits enfants :

-"Où est le rhum ?"

-"Rangé quelque part ..." répondis-je évasivement "Mais si tu as faim ou soif je peux te préparer le petit déjeuner spécial des ..."

-"Je carbure pas au pain grillé et au jus d'orange ... J'ai besoin d'un vrai truc à boire ..."

-"Tu peux boire ta pisse, c'est un vrai tord-boyau, une vraie boisson d'homme !"

Il se releva à la vitesse de la lumière et se mit à m'hurler dessus :

-"Je vais t'éviscérer, te décapiter, t'éventrer, t'empoisonner, te saigner, te prendre, te scalper, t'assassiner , t'anéantir ,te massacrer et tout plein d'autres choses affreusement douloureuses"

C'était moi où il avait dire "prendre" entre saigner et scalper. Il l'avait vraiment dit ...

Wow, je vois le genre. Il est nécrophile en plus d'être gay. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'exploser de rire, en me roulant à par terre à ses pieds. Apparemment il ne réalisa pas son lapsus car il me demanda pourquoi je riais. Je crois que ce n'est pas possible d'expliquer un truc pareil, je me contentai de continuer de pleurer de rire en le regardant. Il en fut très vexé puisqu'il tenta de s'en aller sans demander son reste. Je

m'agrippai à son pied pour l'arrêter

"Oï, Zoro ... HAHAHAHA, Si tu veux une bouteille, faut le demander gentiment"

-"Pourquoi je serais gentil avec toi ?" Dit-il en secouant son pied frénétiquement pour me faire le lâcher. "Rien que de te voir ca me prend la tête et ca me donne envie de m'en aller !"

Je repris instantanément un ton sérieux et me redressai :

-"Tout simplement parce que ... nous sommes ... NAKAMAS !!!"

Son expression fut lumineuse avant que je dise nakama, il devait s'attendre à un

"Tout simplement parce que ... nous sommes ... FAITS L'UN POUR L'AUTRE !!" (Il ne l'entendra pas de sitôt ...). Il tira ensuite une tronche longue de 5 kilomètres tellement ma réponse l'avait surpris et sans doute un peu déçu. Il se résigna et me dit:

"Bon, va pour le déjeuner spécial des quoi déjà ?"

-"Des bakas nulos"

-"T'es condamné Sourcil Roulé ..."


	4. Chapter 4

Après avoir préparé le petit déjeuner des ... euh ... c'était quoi déjà ? Bon pas grave. Après avoir préparé le déjeuner du Marimo défraichi , je descendis lui chercher un bouteille de rhum . Je les avait cachées au milieu d'une pile de bandages (le dernier endroit où Zoro irait les chercher). Ses yeux s'illuminèrent (enfin quand ses yeux s'illuminent, ça à le même éclat qu'un luciole agonisante) et il parla à sa vieille amie la bouteille de rhum, lui disant des choses aussi romantiques et charmantes que "P***N, pourquoi ça ne s'ouvre pas, espèce de sale fille de ta mère la bouteille P*******E !!!" La bouteille ne s'ouvrait pas pour la simple et bonne raison que j'avais scellé le bouchon à la colle extra forte.

"T'es vraiment pas dégourdi mon pauvre Zoro, tu luttes contre une minable bouteille de rhum et tu t'abaisses à l'insulter ... C'est vraiment consternant ..."

-"C'est pas de ma faute si le bouchon est collé avec je sais pas quoi ... Tiens essaye de l'ouvrir toi"

Il m'envoya la bouteille que je faillis faire tomber en rattrapant. J'échangeai discretement la bouteille scellée avec une bouteille tout à fait normale et me plaçai derrière Zoro en lui montrant "Comment les hommes, les vrais, ouvrent les bouteilles !" Je dégageai le bouchon d'une pichenette et lui susurrai :

C'est comme ça que ceux qui en ont dans le caleçon ouvrent les bouteilles, n'est-ce pas ... Zoro ?"

-"Tu insinues que je ne serai pas un homme ?"

-"Tout à fait ma chère Zora ..."

-"Qu'attend-tu donc pour te prosterner à mes pieds comme tu le fais pour toutes les autres femmes ?

C'est balot ça. Mon propre jeu venait de se retourner contre moi ... Mais je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot, loin de là.

-"Tu n'essayes même pas de défendre ta condition d'homme ?"

-"En me considérant comme une femme, tu te pliera en 4 pour me satisfaire ?"

-"Mais ... Tu es ..."

-"Ouais , je sais , je suis un mec , un vrai de vrai, avec une bite facilement 2 fois plus grande que la tienne !

-"Je demande à voir ..." dis-je en plaisantant (ou pas) tout en m'éloignant de lui

-"Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne va pas tarder." rétorqua-t-il si doucement que j'eus grand mal à l'entendre.

A cet instant, Robin et Ussop qui venaient tout juste de se réveiller firent éruption dans la cuisine. Zoro se leva en frappant ses mains sur la table et claqua la porte en disant à qui voulait l'entendre que j'étais un gros con, que ma cuisine était infecte et que mon sourcil roulé était vraiment ridicule. La routine, quoi ! Il voulait donner à l'impression à tout l'équipage (et lui le premier) que tout était comme avant. Mais ce n'était plus vraiment le cas. Je servis leur petit déjeuner au canonnier et à l'archéologue qui me gratifièrent d'un sourire. Ussop commença :

"Pffff j'ai troop mal dormi, je me suis encore endormi dans mon atelier. J'ai même encore la marque des clous sur la joue"

-"Tu n'es pas le seul, Long-nez-kun, j'ai été réveillé par des bourdonnements d'insectes qui venaient de la salle de bain. "

-"Tu as vraiment une ouïe très fine Robin !" s'extasia Ussop

-"J'étais bien obligée ... Tu ne les a pas entendu toi Sanji les insectes ?" me questionna-elle avec un sourire

-"Non Robin-Chwan, mais quand même, tu aurais dû venir me voir, je t'en aurai débarrassé!"

-"Je n'en doute pas un seul instant, Cook-San ... Mais ces insectes m'ont bien fait rire, ils agissaient avec tellement de ..."

-"Luffy viens ! je t'ai fait du bacon" dis-je pour détourner la conversation

-"Bacon ? Manger ? Génial !!" s'exclama le capitaine qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce

-"Bon, je vous laisse un instant, mes habits sentent la friture, il faudrait que j'aille me changer ... Ussop, protège le déjeuner de ma Nami-Swan comme si il s'agissait de ta propre vie ! Sinon ..."

-"T'inquiète pas, il est sous la garde du grand capitaine Ussop il ne lui arrivera rien !"

Je m'éclipsai discrètement après avoir donné un batôn à Ussop qu'il ne devait pas hésiter à utiliser si Luffy devenait dangereux. Décidément, il faut que je fasse attention à Robin et à son pouvoir. Si elle découvrait toute l'histoire , elle serait à coup sûre blessée de ne pas être l'élue de mon cœur et elle se jettera à la mer de dépit ! Bon ce n'est pas tout ça, mais il faut que j'aille prendre une douche et me changer. J'ai encore tout plein de choses à essayer aujourd'hui !


	5. Chapter 5

Il faisait chaud comme pas possible cet après-midi. Nami me fit lui apporter un canapé sur le pont pour enfin décider de s'installer comme d'habitude sur un transat. Tssss. Bon, si ce n'était pas elle qui profitai du confort du divan, ça serait moi. Je me préparai une citronnade, prit un livre de cuisine et m'installai confortablement. Tout était parfait ...

"Sanjiii-kuuuun ! N'oublie pas que c'est ton jour de corvée avec l'autre taré ! Va faire quelque chose de constructif au lieu de flemmarder au soleil !"

-"Oui Nami-Swan ! Je ferai du ménage avec plaisir parce que je le fais pour toi !"

Bon ... Bah ça sera pour un autre fois le repos.

Comme d'habitude, Luffy et Chopper avaient foutu le souk dans la salle d'eau des garçons. Luffy avait fait tomber de la nourriture dans le toilettes qui étaient à présent bouchés et Chopper avait perdu pas mal de poils dans la baignoire qui était elle aussi bouchée. A la limite, je pardonne à Chopper, ce n'est pas vraiment de sa faute mais Luffy, il abuse, comme d'habitude. Et aussi ,comme par hasard c'était moi et le marimo qui étaient de corvée, en même temps. Je protestai pour la forme, me fit frapper par Nami qui m'expliqua qu'elle pouvait me castrer si elle voulait (NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON PAS CAAAAAA) et me décidai à aller prendre brosses, balais et gants dans un placard. Zoro déboula dans le couloir, encore plus sévèrement blessé par Nami que moi, il saignait même de la lèvre.

"Quel sorcière cette fille, violente en plus ..."

-"Ne dis pas ça de Nami-Swan ! Si elle te frappe, apporte lui un bâton , par galanterie, ça lui facilitera la tache"

-"Je suis beaucoup plus tenté par l'apport de mon poing ..."

-"Ferme-la et aide moi à nettoyer !" lui rappelai-je

-" Toi aussi tu mérites une correction ... Tu abuses pas mal depuis quelques temps (plus ou moins 2 heures)

-"Je te massacre quand tu veux !" le provoquai-je

-"MAIS VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER OUAIS ??? NETTOYEZ ET FERMEZ LA ! BANDE DE ... "nous hurla dessus Nami

-"OUI BIEN SUR NAMI SAN JE TRAVAILLERAI EN SILENCE PARCE QUE JE T' AIME DE TOUT MON COEUR !!!"

-"Hypocrite ..." murmura Zoro

-"Bon plus vite c'est commencé plus vite c'est fini n'es-ce pas Zoro ?"

-"Je refuse d'être d'accord avec toi Sourcil Roulé."

-"Tu seras bien obligé un jour ."

Nous commençâmes à nettoyer la salle de bain en lessivant le sol, puis nous enchainâmes par le laborieux débouchage des toilettes. Nous dûmes nous mettre à deux sur la ventouse pour déboucher tout (j'en ai profité pour mettre mes mains sur celles de Zoro qui étaient étonnamment douces et chaudes ...)Je nettoyai ensuite la baignoire, il avait une "bonne excuse" pour ne pas m'aider, il s'était blessé au ventre lors de son dernier combat et il avait peur que sa blessure de ne rouvre (lui qui ne raterai pour rien au monde ses 3000 pompes matinales a peur de se baisser ... laissez moi rire) Il s'assit donc sur le sol et me regarda me démener comme un diable pour récurer la baignoire. Je fis en sorte qu'il ait de quoi se rincer l'œil (c'est le bon côté des choses), j'avais mis un pantalon très moulant et je balançai mon fessier aussi haut que je pouvais, le descendait un peu et le secouait sensuellement sur le coté sur le rythme d'une chanson que j'avais entendu dans une taverne en ponctuant le tout de quelles petites remarques telles que "Mon dos me fait aussi mal que si j'avais baisé toute la nuit" ou "J'espère que tout ça va bien muscler ma chute de rein, c'est toujours mieux quand on est bien musclé là, on a plus de facilités pour beaucoup de choses !" ce qui fit d'abord bien rire Zoro "On dirait que tu danses avec un balai dans le cul, c'est marrant" mais ensuite qui le préoccupa beaucoup plus.

"Zoro ? Tu saignes du nez ? C'est peut être grave ! Tu ferais mieux d'aller voir Chopper plutôt que de me regarder danser avec un balai dans le cul ? Tu ne crois pas ?"

Il me dit ensuite qu'il m'emmerdai, que j'étais un con , et qu'il s'en allait pas parce que je lui avait demandé, seulement parce qu'il avait pas envie de salir de sol de nouveau. C'est ça, c'est ça, on verra bien qui forcera l'autre à faire des choses ... Mon esprit a des petits dysfonctionnements comme ça de temps en temps ... ça doit être de la frustration sexuelle ... QUOI ? MOI ? FRUSTRÉ SEXUELLEMENT ? MAIS JE DÉLIRE ?

Une fois le nécessaire de ménage rangé, je retournai sur le divan qu'entre temps le soleil avant rendu brûlant. Qu'importe, je m'étais embêté à le déplacer alors j'allais en profiter le plus possible ! Je repris ma lecture quand tout à coup ...

"Je peux venir m'installer ici ?"

-"Non"

-"D'accord, merci" me repondit-il en me volant un coussin et le calant entre lui et le canapé

-"Mais ... Tu ne comprends pas ce que je dis ?"

-"Si je comprends bien, mais tu sais Sourcil-roulé, tous les endroits où je dors habituellement sont trop chauds pour que je m'y installe. Donc je me met ici ! Et de toute façon, si je n'ai pas mon quota d'heure de sommeil, c'est TOI qui va souffrir. Alors je peux venir ?

-"Pfff, ouais. Mais ne me dérange pas ! Sinon je te jure que tu va te retrouver dans un sale état"

-"C'est noté !"

Le voila qui venait encore parasiter mon espace vital. Il s'immisçait dans les moindres recoins de ma vie. Et dans les moindres recoins de mon âme.


	6. Chapter 6

Cet après midi, il faisait chaud, très chaud , trop chaud sur le Thousand Sunny. Luffy agonisait dans la cuisine parce qu'il n'y avait plus de sorbet, Ussop et Franky étaient dans leur atelier avec la climatisation "pour refroidir nos cerveaux !" où Chopper les avaient rejoints pour raisons médicales, Nami-swan et Robin-chwan bronzaient sur le pont (elles brulaient plutôt) et moi j'étais assis sur la balançoire du pont à réfléchir à de nouvelles idées pour pousser à bout Zoro. Je n'allai quand même pas m'abaisser à lui sauter dessus ! Non, c'était beaucoup mieux si c'était lui qui craquait, il serait tellement à bout qu'il me fera l'amour , comme ça , paf , sans réfléchir aux conséquences nombreuses qu'une liaison entre deux hommes à fort caractère et à fort beau corps pourrait avoir sur l'équipage de Luffy. C'est plutot cool comme perspective, non ? Et cette fois , mon occasion de le pousser au vice me fut offerte par Nami qui hurla :

"ZORO, SANJI !! AU LIEU DE RIEN FAIRE VENEZ PLUTOT NETTOYER LE PONT !!!"

-"VA AU DIABLE SORCIERE DES MERS JE FERAI RIEN IL FAIT TROP CHAUD !!"lui répondit tout aussi chaleureusement Zoro perché dans la vigie

Ce fut un long duel verbal remporté par Nami à coup de bâton et de dettes. Zoro résigné descendit et attrapa des serpillières et un balai.

"Je vois beaucoup trop ta sale tête en ce moment Love-Cook"

-"C'est le destin, Marimo ..."

Et nous lessivâmes ainsi le pont, en se lançant des insultes de temps en temps, pour la forme quand une idée lumineuse me traversa l'esprit.

"Tu fais quoi Sourcil Roulé ? On a pas fini de nettoy..."

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je m'étais déjà débarrassé de ma chemise et que je me me versai de l'eau sur la tête et sur le torse avec un tuyau. Il me regardai d'un air effaré.

Bah quoi ? Tu n'a pas besoin d'arroser ta pelouse ?"

-"Passe ce truc Baka-Cook !"

Il m'arracha le tuyau des mains et se versa lui aussi de l'eau sur le corps

"C'est vrai que c'est agréable ton truc ..."

-"Rends moi le tuyau !" lui dis-je en lui lançant un seau d'eau dans la tête

-"Attends un peu ..."

Et nous nous battîmes à coup de seau d'eau, d'éponges dans la tête, de coups de serpillières dans les jambes. Nos habits mouillés nous ralentissaient et nous nous en débarrassâmes rapidement. On se battit ainsi pendant un bon moment avant de se rendre compte que l'on s'était très dénudés. Zoro avait déjà abandonné son t-shirt et ses bottes sur le sol tandis que moi ... bah ... j'étais en sous-vêtements. Je n'avais même pas remarqué à quel moment j'avais eu le temps de tout enlever, il fallait que je rattrape le coup et vite !

"Il fait plus frais maintenant, faudrait peut être que je me rhabille que Nami et Robin ne tombent pas sous le charme de mon magnifique corps et ne me sautent dessus. J'espère que tu as apprécié le spectacle ..." lui dis-je un sourire en coin

-"Tssssss" répondit-il

Je me dirigeai vers mes vêtements qui était près de lui quand je mis mon pied sur un savon qui trainait là. Je fis une glissade de quelques mètres et j'atterris en plein sur Zoro qui s'étala au sol avec moi. J'étais étendu sur son corps et je pus profiter un peu de son torse que j'effleurai un instant du bout des doigts. Ma tête reposait sur son corps, j'étais un peu sonné par la chute. Apparemment lui aussi, vu qu'il ne me dégagea pas immédiatement. Il se redressa et me tendit la main pour m'aider à me redresser et je remarquai un petit détail sur mon corps, plus précisément sous mon ventre. Hé bien disons que cette partie de mon anatomie au contact grisant du corps de Zoro se réveilla : je bandai, tout simplement. Mon cerveau un peu ralenti par la chute dut trouver une solution au quart de tour sinon bah ... ça aurait été tout simplement problématique !

"Sanji, ca va ?" me demanda-t-il visiblement préoccupé

C'était le moment ou jamais de ... FUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR ! Je partis donc à toute jambe en direction de la salle de bain (comme on se retrouve) et m'enferma dedans. Il me fallait quelque chose pour justifier ma présence dans cette pièce (autre que mon érection, petite heureusement) et mon regard se porta sur un tube de baume pour le corps. Au moment où j'entendis les pas rapides de Zoro dans le couloir, je pressai le tube dans les toilettes.

"Sanji, il t'arrive quoi ?"

-"J'ai la chiasse ..."mentis-je

-"Ah d'accord. Si ce n'est que ça, ca va alors !"

-"Tu croyais que j'avais quoi ?"

-« Je croyais t'avoir fait quelque chose qui t'avait vexé et que tu t'étais barré parce que tu étais contrarié» m'avoua-t-il

-"Tu t'inquiètes de ce que je pense maintenant ?"lui demandai-je avec un soupçon d'excitation dans la voix (sa réponse était potentiellement très intéressante)

-"Oui, parce que j'ai passé un bon-après midi avec toi Love-Cook. Faudrait qu'on se le refasse un de ces jours !"

-« Sans problème »lui répondais-je

-"Tiens au fait ,comment ta fait pour l'attraper ça sans que quelqu'un d'autre la choppe ? C'est toi qui cuisine pourtant."

-"Aucune idée. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?"dis-je en continuant de vider le tube avec le plus de bruit possible

-"Nan, juste comme ça. Bon je te laisse chier en PAIX ! HEIN SALE CHIEUR !"hurla-t-il

-"Crie-le un peu plus fort ..."

-"Si tu veux ... SANJI A LA CHIASSE FAITES ATTENTION A CE QUE VOUS MANGEZ !!"

"Dès que je sors, je te massacre"

"C'est noté, je t'attends" finit-il en partant sur le pont

Il est mignon quand il veut, le bretteur de pacotille. Bon c'est pas tout ça mais il faut que je prépare le diner. Et surtout que je calme ce que j'ai entre les jambes ... Ca promet ...


	7. Chapter 7

Ah, le dîner. Le dernier repas de la journée (A part pour Luffy bien sûr). Traditionnellement le plus calme. On discute de ce qu'on à fait durant la journée, on mange léger pour aller se coucher sans crampes à l'estomac, on papote de tout et de rien (surtout de rien). Enfin, généralement, c'est comme ça mais pas sur le Thousand Sunny. Luffy vole de la nourriture et se retrouve généralement avec plusieurs fourchettes fichés dans le bras, Ussop raconte ses dernières trouvailles à Franky qui parle souvent différents types de cola. Zoro gueule toujours pour avoir plus à boire et moins à manger "C'est vraiment de la merde ce que tu nous sert Dia-Cook" (Le mélange de diarrhée et de Cook apparemment). Nami et Robin parlent ou plutôt essayent de communiquer dans le brouhaha ambiant) et Chopper écoute les histoires de Ussop (quand il arrive à les entendre). Et moi j'annonce tant bien que mal les différents plats et je débarrasse au milieu des fréquentes batailles de nourriture . Généralement, les batailles ne durent pas vu que Nami n'hésite pas à frapper tout ce qui montre un signe de rébellion aux règles élémentaires de bienséance à table. Ses cibles sont donc à coup sûr Luffy (qui fait le con) et Zoro (qui l'ennuie parce qu'il hurle trop). Aussi après que Nami ait frappé l'un des deux tarés, le silence se fait et le repas continue dans un calme relatif. Ce soir fut comme tous les autres soirs. Mais peut-être même pire.

Luffy était intenable à l'idée de faire un jeu après dîner. Je sentis le jeu débile et j'avais bon flair. On allait bien sur jouer au jeu de la bouteille. Le seul jeu que Luffy comprenait à peu près et qui soit amusant (ça dépend pour qui ...). Si je me souvenais bien, le jeu consistai à faire tourner une bouteille qui pointait généralement deux personnes. Celle située à l'opposée du goulot demandait à celle située au goulot si elle préférait faire une action généralement honteuse ou raconter une vérité sur elle tout aussi honteuse. Et si la personne ne voulait pas faire ce qu'on lui demandait, on lui donnait une pénalité cent fois pire. Mais pour s'assurer que tous jouerait le jeu et tiendrait le challenge, Ussop nous demanda de jurer sur ce qui nous était le plus cher afin qu'on ne se défile pas. Luffy jura bien sûr sur son chapeau de paille, Zoro sur son Wado Ichimonji, Nami sur ses berrys et ses cartes, Ussop sur Kabuto, Chopper sur son matériel médical, Robin sur ses plus beaux livres, Franky sur ses outils et moi j'ai juré sur mes mains et mes pieds. "C'est pas comme si elles te servaient à autre chose que nous intoxiquer, tes mains" lança perfidement Zoro. On commença donc à jouer. Les premiers gages et vérités furent très amusantes à entendre, Luffy devait passer le reste de la soirée en équilibre sur un ballon, Ussop avait avoué qu'il avait déjà uriné sur lui de peur, Chopper dut exécuter un danse ridicule, Robin dut chanter un chanson qui parlait d'une mouette galeuse et Nami fut forcée de déchirer un billet de 5 berrys (ce qui la fit pleurer pendant au moins quinze minutes). C'était au tour de Franky de tourner la bouteille qui pointa son goulot sur moi et son fond sur Robin

"Que choisis-tu Cook-San ?"

-"Action" répondis-je sans hésiter

-"Je veux que tu embrasses Zoro. Avec la langue bien sûr"

Ce fut le silence. Plis un fou rire général. Sauf Zoro ne rigola pas, il était devenu blanc comme un linge et s'étouffa même avec du rhum.

-"C'est sérieux ce que tu me demandes Robin. ?"

-"On ne peut plus sérieux."

-"Laisse moi picoler. Pour faire passer le choc. Je le fais dès que je suis complètement pété. Ca te va ?" demandai-je incrédule et légèrement effrayé (Si je me laisse aller en étant pas bourré, ça fera très ... louche)

-"Si tu veux mais n'espère pas te défiler. Zoro tu ne dis rien ?"dit Robin en me souriant d'abord puis en souriant à Zoro.

-"Je suis vraiment obligé de dire ce que j'en pense ? Je ne te mets pas mon poing dans les dents simplement parce que vous m'avez fait promettre au début que je ne devais frapper personne. Je n'ai qu'une parole, je suis un homme d'honneur. Donc je la ferme et je subis.» répondit Zoro avec un sérieux presque effrayant.

-"Je vais nous chercher à boire Marimo ... On en aura besoin !"

-"Surtout moi ..."me lança t-il tandis que je m'éloignai

Ok, il fallait que l'équipage me croit complètement bourré mais que je garde quand même le contrôle de ce que je faisais. Je vidai donc 5 bouteilles des 8 bouteilles que j'avais pris pour moi dans l'évier et les remplis d'eau. J'en pris aussi 6 vraies pour Zoro qui en était au moins à sa 15eme de la soirée. Un vrai trou celui-la.

Je m'installai à ma place et me mit à vider les bouteilles d'eau coup sur coup aussi bien que tout l'équipage fut surpris de ma rapidité à boire de l'alcool. Mais apparemment j'avais mal géré les bouteilles parce que je me suis retrouvé avec 6 bouteilles d'alcool au lieu des trois que j'avais prévu. Ce qui signifie que Zoro avait les bouteilles d'eau et qu'il devinerait que j'avais essayé de simuler l'ivresse. Bon ... pas grave ...Je simulai un mal de crane qui ne fut plus simulé après quelques bouteille et une légère hallucination pour faire croire à tous que j'étais complètement pété. Ce qui fonctionna à merveille. Chopper se préparait à traiter les comas éthyliques. A la fin de la soirée, il fallait que je me lance. Je m'approchai en titubant de Zoro qui faisait la gueule au monde entier et qui semblait vraiment saoul. Il venait de finir sa 32eme bouteille. Je me baissai vers lui et m'approchai timidement de ses lèvres. Il ne bougea pas. Je m'approchai encore un peu. Il ne bougea pas. Nos lèvres n'étaient plus éloignées que de quelques centimètres. Il ne bougea pas. Je me décidai à saisir son menton et coller mes lèves contre les siennes. Et la il bougea. Il me sauta littéralement dessus et introduit sans ménagement sa langue dans ma bouche. Ainsi commença une folle danse, menée par l'alcool et le désir qui sommeillait en nous. Nos langues se séparaient, puis se rejoignaient tantôt dans ma bouche, tantôt dans la sienne. Nos lèvres se décollaient un instant, le temps de reprendre notre respirations puis s'unissaient de nouveau dans un joyeux bordel.

L'équipage d'abord amusé par un baiser aussi passionné fut très inquiété en le voyant durer, encore et encore. Robin nous sépara d'une bonne torgnole, à l'aide de son fruit du démon. Je vis un instant une lueur de reproche dans les yeux de Zoro (sans doute à cause de Robin) suivie d'une lueur de pur désir. Je sentis en une plongée rapide dans ses yeux que si Robin ne nous avait pas séparés, il aurait fini par me faire l'amour devant tout le monde. Effrayant mais en même temps tellement plaisant. J'avais chaud, très chaud, si ça se trouve je bandai mais mon subconscient était tellement anesthésié par ce baiser que je n'avais même pas la force de vérifier. Lui en tout cas, c'était grillé qu'il était tout émoustillé par ce baiser.

"J'espère que ca te convient Robin, tu ne le reverra pas d'aussitôt. » dit Zoro

Il tomba ensuite comme une masse sur le sol. Je ramassai son corps inerte et le mit sur mes épaules.

"Bonne nuit tout le monde ! Je vous laisse ranger, je suis crevé !"lançai-je en me dirigeant en zigzagant dans la cabine des garçons. Les autres n'esquissèrent même pas un mouvement tellement ils étaient surpris de la tournure des évènements. En arrivant dans la chambre, je jetai Zoro sur son lit encore tout habillé et lui montai le drap jusqu'au torse. Je lui soufflai un "Bonne Nuit" dans l'oreille et me retournai pour aller me changer quand il me retint par la chaîne de mon pantalon.

"Tu n'avais pas bu hein ? Tu ne m'a pas embrassé comme ça parce que Robin te l'avait demandé ?"me questionna-t-il

-"Dors, on est tous bien saoul ce soir. Demain tu auras tout oublié. Moi aussi malheureusement ..."lui répondis-je mélancoliquement

-"Je ne pense pas. Ca fait un moment que je n'oublie plus rien. Surtout les instants que tu passes avec moi. On est bourrés, laisse moi dormir avec toi juste une nuit et je te jure que je ne te toucherai plus jamais. Laisse moi juste une nuit avec toi." me supplia-t-il

Je le forçai à me lâcher et me dirigeai vers mon lit. J'eus un dernier regard pour lui. Je récupérai un hamac ,des couvertures et mon pyjama sous mon lit et lui secouai l'épaule.

-"Bah je croyais que tu étais déjà prêt je vais aller dormir seul à la vigie moi ..."

-"Je crois que toutes mes affaires sont déjà là haut. On y va ?"me dit-il en me tendant la main

-"Ouais, c'est parti « conclus-je

Je ne sais plus trop ce que je fais. Si c'est l'alcool ou tout simplement ce que je ressens pour lui qui fait ça. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de réfléchir aux conséquences de tout ça. Pas pour l'instant. Non, ce soir, je veux juste me laisser aller comme il dit. Juste poser ma tête contre son torse et dormir. On verra bien de quoi demain est fait. Au moment où on quitta l'intérieur du bateau pour traverser le pont et monter dans la vigie. J'entendis :

"Bah, ils sont passés où Zoro et Sanji ? Faut que je leur dise que c'était trop marrant ce qu'ils ont fait ce soir !" s'exclama Luffy

-"J'ai vu Sanji rentrer dans la salle d'eau. Il doit être en train de vomir tout l'alcool qu'il a ingurgité et Zoro doit être en train de rattraper la séance d'entrainement qu'il a raté ce soir"

-"Ah d'accord Robin ! J'espère que le carrelage est confortable !"

-"Je n'en doute pas un seul instant Capitaine-san."ricana Robin


	8. Chapter 8

Plus le rêve est doux, plus le réveil est difficile. J'avais rêvé de Zoro, encore une fois. Dans ce rêve, on était dans une prairie avec plein de cascades et ça et là quelques bosquets. On était là, tout simplement allongés dans l'herbe et on regardait les nuages passer. J'avais l'impression qu'on se comprenait sans même dire un mot. C'était vraiment un beau rêve.

Le soleil me léchait le bout des pieds et je fis un mouvement pour me glisser de nouveau sous mon drap quand je faillis perdre l'équilibre. J'étais dans un hamac. J'ouvris paresseusement les yeux et me rendis compte que j'avais dormis dans la vigie : le repaire de Zoro. J'eus soudainement très peur, on avait quand même pas couché ensemble ? Ca serait vraiment bête de ne pas s'en souvenir ! Hé mais attends voir, il y a quelque chose qui respire derrière moi. Zoro. On était dans le même hamac et je ne m'en n'étais même pas rendu compte. Que s'est-il passé hier soir ? J'avais encore mal au crane. Je risquai un regard à la pendule accrochée au mur, ça allait, il était encore tôt et je n'étais pas pressé par l'estomac de Luffy. Mais d'abord, il fallait que je fasse le point sur les événements. On a beaucoup bu. On s'est embrassé super chaudement devant les autres. Robin devait déjà avoir la puce à l'oreille mais elle nous couvre. J'ai envie de coucher avec Zoro. Rien de vraiment nouveau quoi . Au moment de sortir du hamac, Il me retint par le haut de mon pyjama"Pars pas ... Je veux pas que tu partes ..."marmonna-t-il dans un demi-sommeil

Et puis de toute façon, vu comment tout le monde a bu. Ils doivent tous être K.O dans leur lit. Je me réinstallai dans le hamac quand les mains de Zoro m'enlacèrent au niveau de la taille. Ses lèvres qui effleurent mon cou me firent frissonner . Il crut sans doute que j'avais froid car il me serra encore plus fort contre lui. Je me sentais comme en plein rêve et je sentis que le réveil allait être dur. Très dur.

« Désolé Zoro, je n'aime pas les hommes » lui dis-je froidement

Juste après avoir dit ça, je me sentis comme blessé d'avoir dit ça, l'exact contraire de ma pensée, mais il fallait à tout prix que je sache, si il me désirait autant que moi je le désire. Quitte à nous faire souffrir sur le moment.

Je ramassai mes affaires un peu partout dans la vigie sous l'œil morose de Zoro. Ce que je venais de le dire ne l'avait sans doute pas surpris mais peut-être qu'au plus profond de lui il espérait que je l'aimais aussi.

« Reste, s'il te plaît … je suis sûr que tu apprendras à m'aimer. C'est pas grave si au début tu veux pas que je te touche mais s'il te plaît … Pars pas » me dit-il d'un ton presque suppliant

Il m'en fallait plus. Je me mis à descendre l'échelle de bois.

« RESTE PUTAIN DE MERDE ! »

Je claquai la petite trappe qui menait sur le mât mais restai dans le conduit.

«MOI JE T'AIME, ESPECE DE CON ! »

Je n'en espérai pas autant, d'un coup, comme ça. Je ne savais pas trop comment réagir. Si je devais remonter et l'embrasser ou rester là comme un con à réfléchir à quoi faire pour le tester un peu plus. L'amour m'a rendu prudent, je ne me jette plus à tête baissée dans des histoires sans lendemain. J'attends qu'on me montre ce que j'espère avant de montrer mes sentiments. Mais depuis le début, je savais ce qu'il ressentais et je continuai à le faire souffrir. Je suis vraiment un gros con … Faut que j'arrange ça tout de suite.

« T'es revenu m'insulter, Sanji ? Sur le moment, tu n'avais rien trouvé donc tu viens m'enfoncer. De toute façon au point où j'en suis … »

Je ne pouvais rien dire, rien expliquer, sauf par des gestes. Il devait comprendre. Il allait comprendre …


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour/Bonsoir chères lectrices ^^ C'est avec le chapitre 9 (donc celui là ...) que débute vraiment la relation entre Zoro et Sanji (Comment ça je spoiil ?) Et comme prévu, rien ne va vraiment se passer comme prévu ! Je voulais laisse avec ce chapitre ! ++ Et n'oubliez pas les reviews ! Ca fait toujours plaisir ! Peut-etre un jour je mettrai les alinéas ... (LA FLEMMEUUUUH !)

* * *

Quand il me vit venir il se mit sur sa défensive et cherchait à récupérer ses sabres. Il croyait que j'allai l'attaquer. Il n'était pas trop loin de la vérité. Je me rapprochai de plus en plus et je ne vis qu'un regard, vide , inexpressif. Ca me faisait mal de le voir ainsi, ça n'allait pas durer. Il attrapa l'un de ses katanas, le dégaina et me le pointa sur ma poitrine

«Façon au point où j'en suis … Te tuer pour ne plus te voir et ne plus souffrir, c'est encore la meilleure chose à faire» me dit-il dans un élan de folie

-«Baisse cette arme, Zoro. Je sais que c'est la dernière chose que tu voudrais faire ?»

- « Mais que sais-tu ? Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai enduré pendant ces longs mois ? Je te voulais plus que tout, tu occupais toutes mes pensées et mes nuits, chacun de tes gestes me donnaient envie de te sauter dessus. Et surtout, sais-tu comment il est dur d'avouer que l'on est différent des autres, que l'on est gay ? Tu ne dois pas savoir, toi , Sanji le gentleman, toujours à courir le jupon. A chaque fois que tu parlais à une fille, j'étais à deux doigts de la trancher en deux. J'ai trop souffert et je souffre trop. Alors si c'est pour me dire d'autres choses qui me blesseront, tu peux t'en aller. Je suis servi »

- « Zoro… Tu n'es pas seul … » lui-dis-en le serrant dans mes bras « Tu ne le seras plus jamais … »

- « Allez , fais moi encore un peu plus mal. Retourne le couteau dans la plaie. Tu mens sans doute pour me faire encore plus mal. M'en fous de toute façon, tu ne me fais plus rien »

On était arrivé au point, où les mots ont autant de valeur qu'un grain de sable dans un désert. Il n'y avait plus qu'une seule solution.

J'attrapai son menton du bout de mes doigts et posai timidement mes lèves contre les siennes. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés de surprise quand nous nous séparâmes.

« Ca veut dire quoi ça ? » me demanda-t-il

- « Tu as vraiment un grain toi … »

Je repartis à l'assaut de ses lèvres et le forçai à les ouvrir pour m'offrir l'accès à sa bouche où nos langues tournèrent un bon moment avant de se séparer.

« Je dois rêver … Ouais c'est ça »

- «En tout cas je fais le même rêve que toi … Zoro …»

Je le poussai sur la banquette qui faisait le tour de la pièce et entrepris de lui dévorer le coup de baisers, il y répondit par des grognements de plaisir étouffés par sa fierté et son incrédulité. Je lui ôtai sa chemise et posai mes doigts sur son torse, retraçant ses muscles et ses cicatrices avec la même impatience qu'un enfant devant une attraction palpitante et inconnue.

« Je suis sûr que je suis mort. Et que je suis au paradis avec un ange qui couche avec moi. C'est marrant parce que l'ange en question, il ressemble beaucoup à Sanji. Si ça se trouve il est mort aussi ! »

Il délirait complètement. Il croyait que j'étais un ange/esclave sexuel. Vraiment taré ce pauvre gars. Je me détournai de l'exploration de son torse pour lui planter mes dents dans l'épaule. Il fallait qui redescende.

« Sanji ! Tu fous quoi là ? J'étais en train de faire un super beau rêve avec un mec qui te ressemblait grave qui était en train de me … AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA »

Nooooon ! C'est pas vrai ! Ce con avait trouvé le moyen de tomber dans les pommes. Je ne savais pas quoi dire et quoi penser mais surtout quoi faire … Je lui fais du bouche-à-bouche en espérant qu'en se réveillant il ne retombe pas dans les pommes ? Je me barre en lui collant un post-il sur le front ? Je me déshabille et je m'entoure de papier cadeau et quand ils se réveille je lui dit qu'il peut faire ce qu'il veut faire de moi ? Je tente de lui faire retrouver ses esprits en le stimulant au plaisir ? ON FAIT QUOI DANS CE GENRE DE CAS ? Bon tentons le stimuli au plaisir. Je me remis à la découverte de son torse et m'arrêtai sur ses tétons. Je me mis à cheval sur ses cuisses et me mis à déguster (c'est le mot) ses bouts de chair rose. Aucune réaction. Je fis la même chose en poussant des petits cris de plaisir. Aucune réaction. Pffff , j'allai quand même pas faire … ça ? Si en plus il sent rien et que je me suis donné du mal pour … rien, je serais bien emmerdé … Bon … essayons quand même. Je parcourus le reste de son torse en le couvrant de baisers de plus en plus … humides en me rapprochant de sa … de son … sexe ! Merde j'allai pas faire la petite fille effrayée par un gros machin qui pendouille entre les jambes ! J'avais quand même le même ! (En plus gros bien sûr …). Je glissai mes doigts dans son boxer quand j'eus une bonne idée. Je fouillai la pièce à la recherche d'un truc bien précis. Voila trouvé. Abominable. Bien comme il faut. Ca devrait le réveiller. J'attrapai avec le bout d'un bâton d'une serviette imbibée de sueur qui sentait affreusement mauvais et lui jetai sous le nez en évitant de mettre les doigts dessus ou de le jeter sur mes affaires. L'effet fut immédiat car il se réveilla en sursautant et en lançant la serviette dans le coin où elle était entreposée.

« Tain, comment c'est arrivé sur moi ce machin ? Et qu'es que tu fais là Sanji ? Et puis … POURQUOI JE SUIS PRESQUE A POIL ?! »

- «Tu ne te souviens plus de rien ? »

- « Je me souviens d'avoir beaucoup picolé et de t'avoir invité à dormir avec moi après … plus rien.»

Ho non, j'allai pas me couvrir de honte en racontant la déclaration plus ou moins réussie, le moment où il est tombé dans les pommes et tout le tutti. J'allais faire à l'essentiel. Le sexe. (Enfin … tout est relatif)

Je me dirigeai d'un pas décidé vers lui et je jetai littéralement sur ses lèvres, le forçant à m'autoriser l'accès à son temple supérieur (Euh … Où est l'inférieur ? J'ai pas vraiment envie de deviner en fait …)Ses mains commencèrent à parcourir mon dos en dessous de mon t-shirt et à se planter là où la chair était la plus tendre (et où ça faisait surtout le plus mal). De surprise je poussai un petit cri de douleur qui fit retrouver ses esprits à Zoro. Décidément , on forme les alcooliques-amnésiques …

Il m'éloigna un peu pour reprendre son souffle

« J'ai pas arrêté d'avoir des trous noirs. Laisse moi un instant résumer la situation:

On picole, on s'embrasse au cours d'un jeu débile, trou noir, je t'invite à dormir avec moi, tu acceptes, trou noir, on se réveille ici, tu te casses, tu reviens, tu m'embrasses, tu essayes de coucher avec moi ensuite trou noir, et je te retrouve encore en train de m'embrasser. Quelques questions s'imposent tu ne crois pas ? »

- « Mouais … » répondis-je pas très emballé à l'idée de répondre à des questions alors que je m'apprêtai à faire une petite partie de jambes en l'air

- «D'accord. Petit un : A-t-on couché ensemble ? »

- « Nan je crois pas »

- «D'accord … Petit deux : Pourquoi tu te casses en disant que tu n'aimes pas les hommes et tu reviens 30 secondes après le feu au cul ? »

- « Bah. A vrai dire je …»

- «Tu étais bourré ? »

- «Non»

- « Tu es la pour un pari ?»

- « Des dettes avec Nami ?»

- « Non »

- « Tu es Mr.2 ?»

- « Non. Sinon je dirai mon chou»

- « En fait depuis le début c'est Ussop qui se déguise en Sanji et qui s'amuse à m'emmerder ?»

- « C'est de moins en moi logique tes questions… Non»

- « Ok, dernière question. Es-tu gay ?»

- « Bah en fait ….»

- «Faut répondre par oui ou non»

- « Disons que je ressens quelques affinités plutôt puissantes avec certains individus du sexe masculin …»

- « Es - tu amoureux de moi ?»

Je ne pouvais plus me défiler. Quand il faut y aller . Il faut y aller.

- «La parlotte c'est après le sexe »

Au moment même où je répondis, je sentis un poids s'abattre sur moi et me plaquer au sol. Il était à présent sur moi et se susurra dans l'oreille

« Halala … Si je ne me retenais pas … Je t'aurais déjà pris … Peut-être même à sec. Je t'aurais fait crier mon … »

Je reprenais le dessus en lui plantant de nouveau les dents dans l'épaule:

- « Je t'arrête tout de suite, c'est moi qui vais te prendre. Tu auras tellement envie de m'avoir en toi que tu viendra me … »

Il reprit le dessus en me mettant un coup de tête mais serra sa prise un peu plus

- «Tu délires ? C'est toi qui viendra te prosterner à mes pieds pour avoir le privilège de t'empaler sur ma grosse … » dit Zoro un sourire carnassier se dessinant sur les lèvres

- « Au lieu de s'étendre en discours inutiles… Voyons qui domine qui tu es d'accord ? »

- «Tu vas devoir dire adieu aux chaises pendant un bon moment Sanji»

- «C'est part…»

Une voix sortie de nulle part déchira la douce quiétude (?) matinale

« SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII J' AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII FAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM »

Pff.C'est pas juste

« Sauvé par le gong Ero-Cook … Tu ne paies rien pour attendre »

- « Héhé … » fis-je en dirigeant vers la sortie « Au fait Zoro je voulais te dire que … »

- « La Parlotte c'est après le sexe …»

Toujours aussi délicat ce Zoro. Mais bon, c'est comme ça que je l'aime !


	10. Chapter 10

Pfff, il faisait encore troop chaud aujourd'hui, je sortai à peine de la douche et je crevai déjà de chaud. Je plaignai Chopper avec son pelage, il devait avoir encore plus chaud que nous tous réunis. Et cette histoire avec Zoro me donnait encore plus chaud. Pouvait-on se considérer comme un couple ? On ne l'a pas vraiment dit. Je sais pas trop. Je ne crois pas que je sois tout à fait prêt pour faire l'amour avec lui. Faudrait déjà que je vois si ça vaut le coup … Je suis vraiment un enfoiré, je l'aime et je veux d'abord vérifier la taille de l'attirail avant de m'engager avec lui. J'ai vraiment pété un câble. Ca doit être la chaleur. Ouais c'est ça. En plus j'avais encore mal au crâne … Tiens voilà Nami, faut que je lui demande si je peux me baigner encore un peu vu que j'ai mal à la tête.

« Nami-Chwan ! Permet-tu que ton humble serviteur de chaque instant, se baigne encore un peu parce que tout son amour pour toi lui fait surchauffer le cerveau ? »

- « Non, Zoro ne s'est pas encore baigné et la pompe à eau automatique s'est bloquée, il faut donc que tu ailles pomper manuellement si tu veux reprendre un bain. Et je doute que avec la chaleur ça soit facile.»

- «Quoi ? Zoro passe avant moi ? »

- « Si il ne se baigne pas, on va tous mourir étouffé. Donc, oui. Mais si tu tiens tant que ça à te baigner, va-s-y avec lui. Avec un peu de chance, tu ne te prendra pas de sabre dans le ventre… Hihihihihi.»

- «Je préfère encore avoir chaud.» conclus-je tandis que Nami ricanait encore de sa plaisanterie.

Bon, il est passé où le Marimo ? Faut que j'aille squatter son bain ! Je n'ai plus qu'a l'attendre devant la salle de bain !

Il se pointa environ une heure après avec sa serviette et tout son attirail de bain.

« Tu espères pouvoir te baigner avec moi ? »

- «Oui, je peux ? »

- «Prouve que tu le mérites»

Rien de plus simple. Je me levai et le plaquai sur la cloison en bois du couloir. Je déposai mes lèvres dans son cou et commençai à le parcourir en le mordillant de temps à autre. Pendant ce temps mes bras firent le tour de sa taille et mes mains glissent sur son postérieur bien musclé. Je remontai ma bouche dans son cou puis sur son visage et saisis du bout des dents ses lèvres que je convoitais tant tout en ronronnant de plaisir. Il mit deux doigts entre moi et lui et me chuchota :

« Je pense que ça peut aller. Allez viens rentre»

Il m'ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et m'invita à rentrer d'un signe de main poli (il est capable d'être aimable et poli lui ?) et commença à se déshabiller sans plus de cérémonie. J'étais trop hypnotisé par ses fesses qui ondulait alors qu'il se déshabillait pour faire le moindre geste. Avant d'avoir enlevé son boxer, il se retourna et me regarda, d'un œil amusé.

«Tu as besoin d'une invitation pour te défringuer ? Ou tu veux que j'aille te chercher nos maillots de bain »

- «Va pour les maillots de bain » répondis-je sans vraiment réfléchir.

Ah, j'agis comme une jeune fille prude et vierge. C'est humiliant, surtout face à lui.

« Je rigolais Zoro ! J'ai pas besoin ! »

- «Tu as pris au moins 10 minutes à répondre. J'ai eu le temps de faire couler l'eau…»

- «Mais non , c'est toi qui n'a aucune notion du temps.»

- «Bon tu viens ou tu décides de rester debout, comme un con, à te tracasser pour des trucs qui n'en valent sans doute pas la peine ?»

- «C'est bon … J'arrive … répondis-je résigné » « Tu peux regarder ailleurs pendant que je me déshabille s'il te plaît ? »

- «Si ca peut te faire aller plus vite … »

J'enlevai mes vêtements maladroitement, manquant plusieurs fois de m'étaler sur le sol. Il ricanait de ma bêtise. Heureusement, la baignoire était grande et je pus m'installer dans un coin, à l'exact opposé de Zoro.

« Je ne te comprends pas Sanji, tu me chauffes pour venir te baigner avec moi et tu reste à l'autre bout de la baignoire. Faut que tu m'explique. Tu as des changements de personnalité ? »

-« Euuuuuuuuuuuuh, non. »

- «Bah, viens alors. »

- «Pffff,ok »

- «Je ne te force à rien, tu peux rester dans ton coin dans ce cas, c'est moi qui vient, et ça ne sera pas pour faire coucou.»

Je me rapprochai un peu timidement de lui, sans trop comprendre pourquoi j'étais comme ça. Je m'installai sur ses genoux (il était en tailleur) quand il me tira vers lui et m'enlaça au niveau des épaules.

«Je suis pas convaincu de la pureté et de l'intensité de tes sentiments, Sanji. J'aimerais juste voir si tu es sincère. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudra pas hein ? »

« Tu comptes faire qu… »

Je fus interrompu par un événement totalement indépendant de ma volonté. Pas tant que ça en fait. Il avait attrapé mes lèvres et me força à me contorsionner tout en jouant avec mes tétons avec une main. L'autre main partit doucement mais surement à la découverte de mon entrejambe où elle se balada en évitant voluptueusement le point vraiment sensible. Il m'agaçait vraiment celui là. Toujours à tourner autour du pot. Avant même qu'il m'ait vraiment touché, j'étais déjà dans tous mes états (surtout un en fait), il le remarqua immédiatement et me mordit l'oreille en y glissant quelques mots :

«Ca devient intéressant tu ne crois pas ? »

- «Abrège… »l'implorai-je alors qu'il commença à me toucher le sexe. Wow. Il sait vraiment y faire .

Sans même qu'il y mette la bouche, je ressentais un plaisir fou traverser mon être et je laissai échapper quelques petits cris d'incitation à aller plus loin. Il compris immédiatement le message et se mit à accélérer ses mouvements sur mon pénis. Je n'arrivai plus du tout à contenir toutes les sensations qui naissaient en moi. Je collai mon bas du dos sur son bassin, tout en ondulant les fesses et poussant des cris de moins en moins retenus. Il me mettait dans un état de dépendance totale. Je n'aurais voulu pour rien au monde qu'il arrête de me masturber et je lui fis bien comprendre:

«Continue … Zo…rooo. Fais moi jouir »

- «Arrête de me parler comme ça Sanji, si tu ne veux pas te retrouver à quatre pattes sur le carrelage en moins de 30 secondes avec ma bite entre les jambes. Tu m'excites trop… Je pense que tu n'a pas très envie que ta première fois avec un homme se passe ainsi tu ne crois pas ? »

Il était vraiment fort pour l'avoir deviné tout de suite. En même temps vu mes réactions au début ,c'était évident que je n'avais jamais couché avec un homme. Mais qu'importe que ce soit lui ou moi qui le prenne, la chose restait la même, je l'aimais et je le voulais pour moi et moi seul. En temps normal, rien que cette pensée me mettait dans tout mes états alors là … Je poussai un ultime râle de jouissance tout en m'abandonnant contre son torse. J'entendis son cœur battre fort. Ca me rendait heureux, rien que d'être là, avec lui.

«Pas mal » dit-il en se léchant le bout des doigts d'un manière tellement … craquante «Je pense qu'on va bien s'amuser ensemble … Par contre l'eau du bain est dégueulasse maintenant et Nami va m'engueuler si je refais couler un bain »

- «Ne parle pas d'elle maintenant, ça gâche mon plaisir»

- «Tu vires vraiment gay Sanji…»

- «Avoir ton beau petit cul sous le nez toute la journée facilite grandement les choses tu ne crois pas ?»

Il pouffa un instant de rire avant de m'embrasser. Il sortit ensuite du bain et se passa une serviette autour de la taille.

«On pourra le refaire ? »

- «Quand tu veux, mon ange.»dit-il en m'embrassant sur le front

- «Tu délires encore ?»

- «Non»

Il commença à se sécher quand je remarquai un détail. Il bandait lui aussi. Comment avais-je fait pour ne pas le remarquer ? J'étais tellement obnubilé par mon propre plaisir que j'avais totalement oublié le sien. Il était encore temps de tout réparer.

«Oï, oï Sanji, tu fais quoi ? »

- «Tu veux que je te fasse un petit dessin avec une petite légende sur le côté ?»

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que j'avais déjà ôté sa serviette et avalé son sexe tout entier. Je faisais de délicats aller-retour sur toute la longueur de son membre en effleurant ses testicules du bout des doigts. Il s'appuyait sur le mur pour ne pas tomber tandis que je poursuivais ma petite affaire. Il mit sa main sur ma tête en signe d'approbation et je lui lançai un petit regard brûlant de passion. Ce même petit regard additionné à une bonne manœuvre eût pour effet de lui faire pousser un ravissant petit cri qui m'indiqua que j'étais sur la bonne voix. D'un mouvement lancinant, je passais à des mouvements rapides, puis de nouveau lents ce qui eût pour effet de faire rager Zoro qui me planta ses ongles dans l'épaule.

«La violence ne résout rien … » (Note de l'auteur : Hein Hurricane ?)

- «Ca soulage en tout cas» articula-t-il

- «Ah bon ? Moi je ne te soulage pas ? Si c'est comme ça, je peux m'en aller et te laisser avec tes petits problèmes … » dis-je d'un ton naïf et enfantin.

-«Non, ça va, tu es divinement bien installé entre mes jambes »

Je lui répondis par un petit mouvement spécial de la langue autour de l'extrémité de son sexe, ce qui le rapprocha encore un peu plus de la jouissance. J'eus juste à pousser un ou deux ronronnements et faire quelques aller-retours pour qu'il se lâche complètement sur mon visage et dans ma bouche.

«Raaaah ! Tu es encore plus … sexy comme ça Sanji. Ca m'exit… MAIS CA VA PAS DE ME PINCER LA ? »

- «Je ne faisai que te calmer, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me retrouver par terre et tout et tout. Bon c'est pas tout ça mais les autres vont s'inquiéter de ne pas nous voir. Mais surtout de nous voir disparaitre tous les deux. C'est ton bain, tu ne vois pas d'inconvénients à ce que je te laisse ranger ? » lui rapellai-je malicieusement tout en me rhabillant

- «Tu es plus vicieux que je ne le pensai Sanji. J'aime ça.»

Je m'en allai le plus discrètement possible dans la pièce tout en réfléchissant à une excuse pour ma courte disparition. Mais mon esprit était surtout occupé par la même question : «Sommes-nous un couple ?». La prochaine fois que je le voyais en tête à tête, il fallait que je pense à en discuter avec lui. Il fallait qu'on crève l'abcès.


	11. Chapter 11

Ce soir là, il faisait vraiment froid. J'avais bien fait de fixer un rendez-vous ainsi, personne d'autre que lui ne viendrait traîner sur le pont. J'étais appuyé sur le bastingage du bateau et je regardai les nuages qui défilaient à l'horizon d'un air distrait. J'entendis des bruits de pas. C'était sans doute lui. C'était lui. Il se dirigea vers moi me glissa un baiser sur la bouche et me chuchota :

« Tu voulais qu'on parle de quelque chose ? »

- «Ouais, et j'aimerai que tu t'asseyes ça risque d'être long.»

- «D'accord.» me dit- il en asseyant à coté de moi et en me tirant la jambe pour que je m'asseye avec lui. Ce que je fis sans trop protester

- «J'avais une question importante à te poser Zoro, j'aimerai que tu ne n'interrompe pas c'est possible ?»

- «Ouais, ouais sans problème» dit-il d'un air inquiet

- «Bah voila, en fait … Je me demandai si on pouvait se considérer comme quelque chose qui ressemble plus ou moins à un couple.»

- «Ca implique quoi ? »me-demanda-t-il, curieux

- «Juste que tu ne me considères pas comme un coup à tirer en attendant la prochaine île et que dans ce cas tu me sois fidèle.»

- « Je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme ça. Tu ressens le besoin d'être en couple avec moi ?»me questionna-il, la voix malicieuse

- «Oui, ça me tracasse depuis plusieurs jours, en fait depuis cette soirée à la vigie. Je ne savais pas trop comment tu me considérais et je peux te dire que ça m'embêtai beaucoup. Je ne savais pas trop ce que j'étais pour toi et donc je ne pouvais pas réfléchir à ce que tu étais pour moi. Enfin c'est vachement embrouillé dans ma tête.»

- «J'attendais que tu me dises ça en fait. Moi aussi c'est assez embrouillé dans ma tête, je n'étais pas tout à fait sûr que ce que tu as dit et fait dans la vigie ne l'était pas parce que tu étais complètement sous l'emprise de l'alcool, et que les autres jours tu te laissais toucher par pitié ou par gentillesse pour moi.»me confia t-il

- «Je pense que le problème est déjà bien résolu. Hein chéri ? »

- «Ne m'appelle pas comme ça mon petit lapin en sucre glace» se moqua-t-il

- «Tu comptes pas m'appeler comme ça j'espère ?»

- «Ne t'inquiète pas, je trouve que ton prénom est bien plus beau que n'importe quel surnom à rallonge débile.»

- «C'est gentil.»

- «Bon ça te dit d'officialiser ça bien comme il faut ?» lui dis-je avec une voix sensuelle

- «Hum … Ca dépend… »

- «Comme ça ca te va ?» lui demandai-je en posant doucement mes lèves contre les siennes. Il répondit à mon baiser par un autre plus passionné. Le genre de baiser qui nous rend tout léger et qui nous donne une grosse poussée d'affection. J'aimais vraiment quand il m'embrassait.

«Ouais c'est bien comme officialisation … Mais j'aurais voulu un peu plus … »

- «Va crever sale pervers !» lui lançai-je tandis que je me dirigeai vers ma cabine l'air faussement énervé. Il me rattrapa par la main et me demanda si je voulais venir dormir avec lui à la vigie.

«D'accord , je vais chercher mes affaires »

- «Fais vite ! Et pas la peine de prendre de haut de pyjama ! Ni de bas d'ailleurs, tu peux venir en sous vêtements, c'est pas très très gênant !»

Je ne répondis dit rien. De toute façon, même avant qu'il me le dise, je ne comptais venir en sous-vêtements le voir. Juste pour le plaisir de dormir presque nu contre lui. Nos corps s'effleurant et se rapprochant, j'aimais vraiment ça ! En tout cas je me souvenais qu'avec une femme ça l'était. Mais je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'y penser, surtout pas ce soir. Ce soir et pour sans doute les quelques mois ou années à venir, j'étais officiellement avec Zoro, l'homme que j'aimais.


	12. Chapter 12

Ce chapitre et le suivant sont sans conteste les choses les plus débiles que j'ai décidé d'écrire. Je vous laisse apprécier toute l'étendue de ma folie

N'oubliez pas les reviews ! Ça fait toujours plaisir ^^

* * *

Un nouveau jour commençait. En fait il était plutôt bien entamé. Il était déjà 15h et je m'apprêtai à préparer la collation de l'après midi pour l'équipage. Pour Luffy c'était au moins un bon rôti, pour Robin et Nami c'était des cocktails et des macédoines de fruits, et pour le reste de l'équipage j'allais faire des gaufres par exemple. Tout mes ingrédients étaient déjà sortis, je vérifiai d'un coup d'œil que Luffy n'avait rien volé pendant que j'avais le dos tourné. Je m'étais seulement absenté cinq minutes pour apporter une petite bouteille à Zoro que j'avais déjà surpris Luffy et Chopper en train de rôder autour de la cuisine ! Quand je suis rentré pour les prendre en flagrant délit de vol de nourriture, ils s'étaient déjà éclipsés par la porte du fond. Quel bande de lâches … bon alors un petit Magnolia Blossom pour Nami et un petit Dark Emotion pour Robin … c'est parti ! Alors, voila ça c'est fait … C'est parti pour les macédoines… Voilà, avec beaucoup de sucre pour Nami et acide pour Robin, c'était parfait ! Je sortis sur le pont et leur déposait le plateau sur une petite table à coté de leurs transats. Elles me gratifièrent d'un sourire qui me fit chaud au cœur et je courus me réinstaller au frais dans ma belle cuisine. Je fis un rapide nettoyage des plans de travail et le reste de la vaisselle du midi. Je me retournai pour ranger les broches à viande dans leur placard quand …

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAH PUTIN MARIMO TU M'AS FAIT SUUUUUPER PEUUR ! Je n'avais pas entendu arriver ! » hurlai-ja tandis que j'essayai d'enlever la broche fichée dans le sol qui avait manqué de me transpercer le pied.

- «Hé ouais, ça m'arrive d'être discret …»

- «Bon que viens-tu faire dans mon temple ? Tu veux quelque chose à manger ou à boire ?»

- «Ouais … J'aimerai un cocktail, mais j'ai oublié ce qu'il y a dedans et son nom. »

- «Depuis quand tu bois des cocktails toi ?»

- «Depuis que j'en ai trouvé un qui était à mon gout.»

- «Bon allez, il y avait quoi dans ton fameux cocktails»

- «Alors d'abord, il y avait un truc assez bon, transparant, il me semble que c'était du rhum. Après il y avait petits bâtonnets qui trempaient dans le rhum, et aussi un liquide blanc, de la liqueur de coco peut-être_. _Il y avait peut-être d'autres choses mais en tout cas , le summum du gout, on l'atteignait avec le machin blanc »

- «C'est pas un Deep Blizzy Valley par hasard, ton truc ?»

- «Ouais c'était ça, tu penses pouvoir m'en faire un ?» dit- il en s'approchant de moi avec un sourire étrange qui laissait penser qu'il n'avait pas qu'envie de boire un cocktail

- «Ouais ouais , ça peut se faire si tu t'assoies tranquillement et si tu arrêtes de me regarder comme ça … c'est assez embêtant »

- «D'accord, si tu y tiens tant … »

Je me mis à jongler avec les bouteilles comme à mon habitude mais en sentant un regard pesant, très pesant , sur mes hanches.

«ZORO BORDEL DE MERDE ARRETE DE ME MATTER ! JE SAIS QUE J'AI UN BEAU CUL MAIS C'EST PAS UN RAISON ! »

- «Hein ? Mais tu racontes quoi Baka-Cook ? J'étais en train de lire le journal ! Tain t'es parano mon pauvre ! » se justifia-t-il en montrant un quotidien auquel Nami était abonnée

- «Ha … Autant pour moi »marmomai-je, un peu honteux « Voilà ! J'ai fini ton cocktail ! Tiens, goute moi cette petite merveille j'y ai mis tout mon amo… application ! »

- «Tu ne prends pas un verre avec moi ? Je déteste prendre un Deep Blizzy Valley tout seul … »

- «Bonne idée ! Je vais me faire un SPDDMCTDSSJTBLTPTA »

- «C'est quoi ? »

_- «_Un Sale Pervers Dégage De Ma Cuisine Tout De Suite Sinon Je Te Botte Le TrainPas Très Amicalement_»_

- «Pff , je suis découvert. »

- «Dommage, Zoro , c'était bien essayé … »

Il n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça ce con. J'allais lui montrer qu'on ne joue pas avec Kuroashi No Sanji.

- «Oups … »m'exclamai-je en reversant le verre sur Zoro d'un coup de coude furtif.

«Putaiiiiiin, Sanji ! Tu abuses ! Je viens juste de prendre ma douche et de me changer et tu salis déjà mes fringues ! Tu sers vraiment à rien ! » me dit-il en contemplant l'ampleur des dégâts sur son pantalon

« Oh, désolé Zoro, j'ai vraiiiimeeeent pas fait exprès ! Tu me pardonnes ? »minaudai-je en faisant une moue (qui était à mon avis craquante)

«Ca peut se faire … Si tu arranges ça » me dit-il en montrant un chiffon puis en montrant la tache que j'avais fais sur son pantalon.

- «Ok ok je nettoie tout … » boudai-je en m'approchant avec mon chiffon des taches et en frottant avec ardeur. Heureusement (ou pas) pour moi, la tâche était idéalement placée et Zoro exprima rapidement sa satisfaction vis-à-vis de mon essuyage énergique.

- «Sanji c'est pas la peine de te donner plus de mal … je crois que mon froc est foutu … faut que je le jette tout de suite »dit-il en joignant le geste à la parole. Il se releva donc, enleva maladroitement son pantalon et le jeta à la poubelle. Message reçu par la partie perverse de mon cerveau, pas par la partie prudente.

- «Mais … Tu déconnes ? Et si quelqu'un trouve ça là ? Et si quelqu'un arrive dans la cuisine ? Tu diras quoi ? »

- «Rien, puisque rien ne va nous déranger, j'ai mis des somnifères dans les cocktails des filles et dans la nourriture des garçons. On sera tranquille cet après-midi … »

Je savais bien qu'il disait ça pour me rassurer et qu'il mentait. Je ne voyais pas à quel moment il aurait pu faire ça sans que je m'en rende compte et surtout … lui qui n'est pas capable de différentier des dragées avec des pastilles pour la toux … Droguer tout l'équipage … C'était beaucoup trop dur pour lui. Mais bon, j'allai faire le naïf pour cette fois, façon, si quelqu'un arrive, je dirais qu'il me viole et c'est lui qui passera pour un gros dégueulasse (faut bien que l'un de nous deux sauve sa peau non ?)

Zoro interrompit mes songeries par un plaquage sur ma cuisinière. L'onde de choc fit trembler les murs, tomber mes ustensiles de cuisine (dont un couteau qui faillit se planter dans mon pied et une fourchette dans la jambe de Zoro …) et bien sûr me broya le dos.

« ZOROOOOOOOOO MON DOOOOOOOOS. » hurlai-je en me roulant par terre

- «Grrrr, tu simules en plus … Ca m'excite encore … plus ! »

Irrécupérable. C'était bien le mot pour qualifier Zoro. Il se jeta sur moi qui me roulai au sol et dévora mes lèvres sans plus de cérémonie. Il forca l'entrée de ma bouche et sa langue se mit à bouger avec la mienne. Fallait avouer que c'était pas trop mal, et que ça calmait bien le mal de dos. Il se fit rapidement plus entreprenant, déboutonnant rapidement et maladroitement une chemise qui m'avait couté la

peau du cul ! Mais quand il m'attaqua au mordillage de mes tétons, j''avais plutôt envie qu'il vire tout les fringues que je portai et les siens, pendant qu'on y était ! Sa langue s'aventura dans le creux entre mes pectoraux, et ceux entre mes abdos. Je crus entendre un « ça manque d'exercice tout ça ! » entre les légers bruits de succion qu'il émettait mais si il n'est pas content, il n'a qu'a trouver un autre cul dans lequel fourrer sa … j'en ai rien à secouer ! Euh, je retire ce que je viens de penser, c'est dans mon cul qu'elle se plaît le plus (elle n'est pas encore allée visiter mais je sens qu'elle va aimer). D'accord, je note que le désir me rend complètement dingue. Il était de plus en plus bas, de plus en plus près et de plus en plus …

«Sanji, ta braguette, elle est coincée … »

- «Tu déconnes ? »

- «… »

- «Bon, tu peux y aller à la barbare, mais tu me devras 15 … »

Pas besoin de lui répéter deux fois qu'il déchirait la fermeture et le bouton et me fit m'assoir sur l'un des bancs de la pièce. Je lui fis comprendre à coup de bassin que je voulais pas qu'il campe devant mon … et qu'il pouvait tout m'enlever. Son cerveau au moins, était 100% pervers et réagit au quart de tour. Il fit glisser mon boxer et commença à faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Dieu, qu'il le faisait bien … D'abord, il me fit languir doucement en passant sa langue sur mon entrejambe, puis il s'attaqua à la tâche au moment où il a remarqué que je me préparai à l'assommer avec une louche. Ensuite, il passa sa langue le long de mon pénis, ajouta le mouvement de sa main puis prit tout en bouche tout en poussant des ronronnements de plaisir. Je m'agrippai sur ses épaules me laissai complètement aller à la luxure. J'étais déjà tout étourdi de plaisir quand il s'amusa à titiller les testicules avec tout d'abord les doigts puis la langue. On ne m'avait jamais aussi bien sucé. Je le prévins de quelques mots articulés difficilement que je n'allai plus tenir très longtemps et je le vis ouvrir la bouche encore plus grand pour s'apprêter à récupérer chaque goute de ma semence. Je me lâchai sur lui dans un cri de jouissance contrôlé (fallait quand même pas qu'il croit que je jouis … Euh …). Il me gratifia d'un sourire et d'un «C'est encore meilleur que dans mes rêves les plus fous … » puis se redressa et enleva son boxer qui devait l'embêter beaucoup vu la vitesse à laquelle il s'en débarrassa. Ce dernier alla s'échouer dans un coin, bientôt suivi de sa chemise. Il m'invita tout d'abord à m'allonger sur la table puis me demanda si j'avais quelque chose de bien graisseux pour l'aider à me … (la partie saine de mon cerveau a censuré). Je lui répondis avec un sourire effaré et lui dit que je ne comptais pas faire ça sur l'endroit où je mangeais.

«C'est maintenant ou jamais » me souffla-t-il dans un soupir d'aisance

«Je pense que ça sera jam… »fus-je coupé par un bruit venant du pont. Des talons aiguilles. Une fille. Eh merde.

«Putin Zoro quelqu'un arrive planque toi ! »

-«Mais … »

-« Vite va dans le frigo ! » lui ordonnai-je tiraillé entre l'hygiène de rigueur dans un frigo et ma vie sociale à sauver. Le choix était clair …

Je lui ouvris la porte et il me lança un regard plein de « NOOOON JE VEUX PAS ALLER DANS LE FRIGO ». Son regard m'attendrit et je décidai de l'assommer avec un coup de louche, comme ça au moins il ne serait pas conscient du froid. Je le fis rentrer avec un coup de pied et refermai la porte d'un autre coup. Ca c'était fait. Je remontai vite fait mon caleçon et mon pantalon (qui ne fermait plus vraiment) et tentai de reboutonner ma chemise (qui était dans un sale état …)Il fallait ranger vite fait ses fringues mais trop tard, la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur Nami, un plateau à la main, qui venait demander du rab d'alcool.


	13. Chapter 13

« Sanji-kuuuuun ! Tes cocktails étaient excellents ! Tu peux nous en refaire d'autres ? » me demanda Nami en faisant une petite moue enfantine

- «Bien sûr Nami-Chwan ! »

- «Mais Sanji … C'est quoi cette tenue ? »

- «Quelle tenue ? »

- «On dirait que tu as fait une lutte sauvage avec jesaispasqui et encore, d'habitude tu en sors plus propre »

Vite improvisation de mensonge.

- «En fait comme il faisait chaud, j'ai déboutonné ma chemise, mais elle s'est prise dans une poignée de porte et elle s'est un peu déchirée. »

- «Et l'état de ton pantalon tu expliques ça comment ? »

- «Bah j'avais envie d'aller aux toilettes et la braguette était coincée, j'ai donc dû la faire à la barbare »

- «Ah d'accord et tu n'es pas allé te changer ? »

- «Non, tous mes habits sont au sale ! »

- «N'importe quoi … Tu chutes dans mon estime Sanji … »

- «Mon cœur se brise en mille morceau Nami-Chwan ! »dis-je d'un ton peu convainquant.

- «Bon allez fais nos cocktails !»me sourit-elle d'un air malicieux

Je commençai à mélanger les différents jus et alcools quand elle m'interrompit :

«Et les machins là bas c'est quoi ? »

- «C'est quoi quoi ? »

- «Les vieilles fripes dans ce coin, on dirait les vêtements de Zoro … »

- «Ouais, ce con fout le bordel partout où il fout les pieds. Et vu qu'il faisait chaud il a du abandonner ses fringues là entre deux razzias de bibine dans le frigo »

- «Quand il a chaud, il abandonne aussi ses … sous-vêtements ? »

- «RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH LE GROS COCHON ! FAIRE CA DANS MA CUISINE ! SI JE LE TIENS JE LUI COUPE LES BURNES ! JE VAIS LE CHERCHER TOUT DE SUITE LE PETIT SALOPARD ! »

- «Oui, oui … fais donc ça Sanji … Pendant que je me sers une limonade. »

Merde, la laisser seule dans la cuisine, c'était tout sauf intelligent. Elle pourrait ouvrir le frigo et voir OH MON DIEU !! Elle ne s'en remettrai pas ! Il fallait qu'elle dégage et vite ! Je courus sur le pont soi-disant en quête de Zoro quand j'aperçus le barre. Je donnais un grand coup à tribord pour faire dévier le bateau et m'éclipsai en hurlant des «LUFFY ! POURQUOI A TU FAIS CA ? » En retournant vers ma cuisine, je vis Nami courir en catastrophe vers le gouvernail en proférant des insultes sans nom au « ******************************** » qui avait fait ça. Je pus rentrer dans ma cuisine, finir les cocktails, les apporter à Robin qui me remercia d'un sourire poli sans s 'étonner de ma tenue … débraillée et ensuite foncer sortir Zoro du frigo.

«Je te retiens … Je te retiens … Sale con, regarde qu-es ce qu'il y avait dans le frigo avec moi … » me dit-il grelottant et visiblement très énervé

-« Non … Je rêve … C'est pas possible… Va t'habiller je vais régler le problème. Sors discrètement.»

Je n'en crus pas mes yeux quand je vis Luffy et Chopper profondément endormis. Chopper était allongé dans le congélateur et Luffy occupait environ 90% du volume du frigo (il s'était emprifré donc il avait grossi) et avait momentanément partagé l'espace exigu avec Zoro. Je réveillai Luffy d'un coup de pied et lui dit que je passai l'éponge sur ses méfaits à condition qu'il dise qu'il avait joué avec la barre. Il acquiesça, effrayé par la lueur sadique au fond de mes yeux et déguerpit sans demander son reste. Quand à Chopper … J'avais deux trois petites choses à lui demander. Je le fis émerger en le secouant un peu. Il fut terrorisé de me voir et dit à une vitesse folle.

«Désolé, Désolé Sanjiiiii ! Luffy m'avait dit que tu avais des gâteaux alors on est allés voir si il en restait. A ce moment là on t'a entendu arriver et on s'est cachés là. J'ai donné des somnifères à Luffy juste avant et il dormait. Il n'a rien entendu du tout et moi non plus d'ailleurs. Désolé d'avoir entendu tes ébats avec Zoro mais je raconterai rien à personne si … tu … ZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT ! »

- «Tu nous as entendus ?! » m'exclamai-je en devenant tout à coup blanc comme un linge

- « Vous n'étiez pas très, très discrets …Oui mais ne t'inquiète pas, je sais garder un secret. L'équipage n'en saura rien ! »

- «Je compte sur toi Chopper ! Parce que si ma douce Nami savait ça, elle ne me pardonnerai jamais !»

- «Je m'en doute Sanji. Bon tu peux me lâcher la patte ? Tu me fais mal là … »

- «Ah désolé, tu peux y aller Chopper … Bouche cousue hein ? »

- «Bouche cousue ! » me dit-il en claquant la porte.

Bon alors, j'ai deux mots à dire à Zoro. Déjà il m'a défoncé le dos. Ensuite à cause de lui j'ai dû mentir à Nami. Et enfin, à cause de ses conneries et de sa putin de B*** qui la mène par le bout du nez … Tout l'équipage va bientôt savoir qu'on est ensemble … Merci Zoro, Merci beaucoup …


	14. Chapter 14

Cette fois c'est lui qui m'avait donné rendez vous dans la vigie. Assez tard. Et c'était sans doute pas pour me faire un calinou. Je pénétrai dans la salle en manquant de trébucher sur une haltère.

«Tain Zoro, laisse pas traîner tes affaires »

- «Tu as bien laissé trainer Luffy et Chopper dans le frigo. J'ai vécu d'affreuses minutes. Déjà j'avais froid. Ensuite en rentrant, j'ai écrasé des yaourts, j'en avais partout sur moi. J'avais aussi des légumes qui me rentraient dans la joue et dans les … c'est pas important ça en fait. Et surtout, Il y avait Luffy qui m'écrasait contre les paroi à chacune de ses respiration. A oui, il puait la sueur aussi. »

- «Bah toi aussi tu pues la sueur … »

- «Joues pas à ça avec moi Sanji. C'est moi qui était dans le réfrigérateur … »

- «Bon à part pour te plaindre tu m'a fais venir pourquoi ?»

- «Déjà, pourquoi ILS étaient là ? »

- «Ils étaient venus chercher des gâteaux et je suis arrivé. Pour ne pas que je les enguirlande, ils se sont mis là. Luffy dormait mais Chopper lui a tout entendu. »

- «Bon ok … Deuxième point. Pourquoi tu avais peur qu'on nous voit ? »

- «Bah je sais pas trop … Tu étais quand même à poil et je voulais pas que Nami voit qu'on est ensemble … »

- «Tu as honte de moi ? » s'affola-t-il

- «Non c'est pas ça … J'ai juste peur de sa réaction et j'ai pas envie que tout l'équipage sache que je suis avec toi … C'est notre petit secret !»

- «Bah … Je pense que ce n'est plus vraiment un secret. Tu n'a pas remarqué l'œil et l'oreille sur la hotte de ta cuisinière ? »

- «NAAAAAAAAAAAAANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ? ROBIN NOUS OBSERVAIT ? MAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS C'EST QUOI CETTE JOURNEE DE MEEEEERRRRRDEUUUUUUUU ? Faut que j'aille lui dire deux mots !! Et toi aussi ! Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas dit qu'elle nous regardait ? »

- «Bah je sentais venir la crise de panique comme celle que tu m'a fait … »

- «Tain, elle est belle la confiance que tu as en moi … » dis-je en m'éloignant grognon «Ah oui, tant qu'elle est là pas question que tu me touches . J'ai pas envie qu'elle matte mon mec cette sale petite … »

- «Elle peut me mater aussi quand je suis seul … »

- «Hum … je vais aller lui dire d'arrêter. Ca risque d'être violent.»

- «Depuis quand tu agresses les filles toi ?»

«Depuis que je suis avec toi … Et là façon, c'est un cas de force majeure. »

- «T'es mignon quand t'es énervé … Ca me donne envie de te … »

- «Oublie ça tout de suite. » articulai-je en lui lançant un regard noir.

- «T'es pas marrant. » bouda-t-il

- «Je t'emmerde sale con … »

- « Moi aussi je t'aime Sanji.» me dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie. (Je savais qu'il ne plaisantai pas avec ça mais bon …)

Je descendis sans un mot sur le pont. Il fallait que je parle franchement à Robin. Elle allait m'entendre !


	15. Chapter 15

Après ma petite conversation avec Zoro, je partis à sa recherche dans tout le bateau. Je la trouvai dans la bibliothèque, dans un pyjama de velours noir, les pantoufles aux pieds et profondément plongée dans la lecture de son livre. Je me raclai la gorge pour attirer son attention sans lui faire peur quand elle me dit :

«Que se passe-t-il Cook-San ? Un problème ? »

Bon je n'allais pas m'empêtrer dans des galanteries sans queue ni tête, ce n'était pas le moment et je n'étais pas trop d'humeur. J'allais aller droit au but. Je m'installai sur un fauteuil, calai quelques coussins dans mon dos et commençai :

- «Depuis quand sais-tu que … je … euh … suis … disons en quelle sorte … un peu … avec Zoro ? »

- «Bah, depuis toujours.»

- «Comment ça toujours ? »

- «Tu parles en dormant Sanji. Depuis que je suis sur cet équipage, je t'entends parler dans ton sommeil. C'est assez amusant. »marmona-t-elle sans lever les yeux de son ouvrage.

- «Hein ? Et je disais quoi ? »

- «Des trucs du genre : « Zoro, je ne suis pas encore prêt » ou bien d'autres choses que ma fierté et ma bonne éducation m'empêche de répéter. »

- «Tu étais sûre que je dormais en disant ça ? »

- «Bah oui, parce que c'était avant que tu sortes avec lui. »

Décidément, cette fille a vraiment les oreilles qui traînent partout.

- «D'autres personnes savent ? »

- «Chopper est venu me le dire tout à l'heure. Il était un peu sous le choc. Je l'ai écouté me raconter vos petites aventures dans la cuisine, que j'avais de toute façon regardé et écouté et je lui ai dit de ne raconter cela à personne d'autre. Surtout pas Nami, elle en ferait toute une histoire pour rien et elle tenterai de se faire de l'argent sur votre dos. J'essaye aussi de vous couvrir quand vous faites vos petites … réunions dans la salle d'eau ou à d'autres endroits. Vous n'êtes ni discrets ni très intelligents, faire ça en plein jour … c'est d'une bêtise …»

- «Euh … merci » hésitai-je. «Mais pourquoi tu nous aides et nous … euh … regarde ? »

- «Je vous trouve très amusants toi et Zoro. Surtout toi. Tu es un coup très entreprenant et la minute d'après, tu te caches dans un coin et tu dis que tu ne veux pas. Et je vous aide parce que votre relation serait … disons … plus une relation avec tout l'équipage. Vous laissez trainer des choses partout et vous laissez toujours la salle de bains dans un état lamentable, je n'aimerais pas que Luffy vienne me demander un jour de lui expliquer pourquoi la corbeille est pleine de mouchoirs avec une substance blanche. Je ne … »

- «Tu pourrais arrêter de nous épier quand on est ensemble ? C'est vraiment gênant … »

- «D'accord, mais à une condition. »

- «Laquelle ? » demandai-je, effrayé par la potentielle réponse

- «Promet moi de rester avec lui le plus longtemps possible. Comme ça je ne me serais pas donné de mal pour rien.»

- «Je n'ai pas besoin de promettre sur un truc aussi évident … »

- «Ca me fait chaud au cœur une si belle preuve d'amour ! Enfin si on peut appeler ça comme ça … Bon je te laisse Cook-San, sinon Zoro va s'imaginer qu'on a … ensemble. Halala les hommes … Toujours jaloux ! » s'exclama-t-elle en me souriant et en rangeant son livre « Ah oui, quand j'y pense, quand vous venez ici, faites attention à ne pas abimer mes livres, ca m'embêterai de vous enregistrer avec un Sound-Dial et de malencontreusement l'utiliser à table … »

- «C'est noté Robin. Merci encore. »

- «De rien, de rien … Mais je n'ai pas encore arrangé le coup comme je le voudrai, il manque encore la touche finale ! »

- «Ouais, si tu le dis … »

- «Bon allez bonne nuit, Cook-San ! Et pense à baisser d'un ton, ça résonne la nuit ici ! »

- «D'accord, d'accord je prends note … Robin-Swan, le tout-puissant soleil de ma vie ! »

- « Tu lui dit des choses comme ça à Zoro ? »

- «Non, la parlotte c'est après le sexe et vu que …»

- «D'accord, c'est bon, j'ai compris. Allez fille ! Il va s'inquiéter sinon ! »

Je fonçai rejoindre Zoro, tout content de ma victoire sur la méchante perverse. Il ne faut pas que je lui dise qu'elle a tout de suite capitulé, ça fait beaucoup moins classe !


	16. Chapter 16

On était déjà en fin d'après-midi quand Nami vit enfin une ile. Luffy trépignait d'impatience comme d'habitude et tout le monde se préparait à accoster. Je faisais un rapide inventaire des denrées alimentaires qui avaient survécu aux razzias successives de Luffy et notai ce qui manquait sur un petit calepin. Je sortis un peu de la cuisine pour prendre l'air et fumer un peu et en revenant je trouvai un petit mot sur la table. L'écriture était fine et délicate. Sans regarder la signature, je savais déjà qui l'avait rédigé. Robin. Je pris le message et le lut avec attention :

_Sanji, _

_Comme tu le sais sans doute, dans plus ou moins deux heures, nous allons accoster sur une ile. Je vais me débrouiller pour te laisser seul sur le bateau avec Zoro. C'est l'occasion ou jamais de passer à l'action, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… _

_Te savant très étourdi, je vais te laisser une liste des choses à faire avant, pendant et après, pour pas que tu sois trop perdu. C'est à toi de voir si tu veux la lire ou non. _

_Ah oui, dernière petite chose : Le plat preferé de Zoro c'est l'entrecôte à la sauce au poivre_

~~_Robin~~_

Pfff, comme si elle avait besoin de me dire quel était le plat préferé de Zoro. Je le savais car c'était le plat qu'il avait le plus critiqué. Enfin bon. Je froissai le mot et le jetai à la poubelle en ayant une petite pensée pour les efforts qu'elle faisait pour nous. Sans elle ont serait déjà découverts … on est découverts en fait …

………………………………………………….........................................................................................

«Bon, vous êtes prêts ? » lança Nami au reste de l'équipage.

- «Oui oui c'est bon » lui répondîmes tous en cœur.

- «Je tire au sort qui seront les deux membres de l'équipage qui ne sortiront pas se soir et qui devront garder le bateau »

Nami secoua frénétiquement une bouteille avec des petits jetons et demanda à Luffy d'en choisir deux sans regarder.

«Euh alors, il y a un Z et un C, ca veut dire que c'est Zoro et Chopper qui doivent garder le bateau c'est ça ? »

- «Bravo Luffy, quel esprit de déduction … » dit Ussop, un brin railleur

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON C'EST PAS JUSTE ! JE VOULAIS RESTER AVEC ZORO SUR LE BATEAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

_-_ «Chopper tu veux bien sortir avec les autres, je préfère rester pour surveiller Zoro, il va s'endormir comme d'habitude … Et de toute façon, nous avons nos comptes à régler. Hein Sale tête d'algue ? »

- «Heiiin ? Vous allez encore vous battre ? Bah, non alors, je veux pas échanger, vous allez encore TOUT casser! »

- «Chopper, il me semble avoir entendu qu'il y avait un fabricant de barbe à papa aromatisés sur cette île. C'est tellement dommage que tu ne puisse pas venir le voir avec nous … » soupira Robin.

- «C'est bon Sanji. Reste sur la bateau ! » s'exclama Chopper, les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

- «Bon, le problème étant résolu je propose qu'on y aille hein Robin ? » demanda Nami

- «Bonne idée Navigatrice-San ! Bon c'est parti ! Et surtout, ne faites pas de bêtises vous deux ! »

- «C'est pas à moi que tu devrais dire ça Robin de mon coeuuuuuuur ! C'est plutôt à l'autre débile là ! »

- «Oui oui , d'accord » lanca-t-elle déjà loin.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et lançai un regard à Zoro.

- «Bon on fait quoi maintenant Zoro ? »

- «Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ? »

- «Non, tu dessines mal. Je sais ! On va aller manger ! »

- «Je préfère manger après l'am- »

- «Oublie ça aussi ZORO ! On mange maintenant parce que moi je préfère le faire av- »

- «Oublie ça Sanji … Tu fais du mal à ton cerveau. » ricana-t-il

Tsssss. Quel blaireau celui là … Je lui ouvris la porte de la cuisine et l'invitai à rentrer dans ma cuisine où la table était déjà dressée. J'avais sorti la nappe, les chandeliers et tout ce que j'avais sous la main pour embellir un table. J'étais persuadé que Zoro trouvait complètement superflu tout ces ornements mais qu'importe … Les chandeliers me rassuraient. Ainsi s'il avait la soudaine envie de me … ici, il devrait faire attention aux chandeliers pour ne pas mettre le feu au bateau. Je m'auto-félicitai de mon ingéniosité.

«Héhé, c'est simpa cette idée de dîner aux chandelles … Ca me donne envie de … manger ! »

J'étais sur qu'il allait dire autre chose si je ne lui avais pas lancé un regard noir.

Il s'assit pendant que je me remis un instant aux fourneaux, juste le temps de mettre la touche finale à mon plat.

- «Pfff, comme par hasard tu fais le plat que j'aime le moins … » mentit Zoro

- «Hé ouais … Ca me ferai mal de te faire un truc que tu aimes » répondis-je un sourire aux lèvres.

Je nous servis et nous commençâmes à manger en parlant de la pluie et du beau temps. Au fil du repas, je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça que de manger en face à face. J'arrivai pas à prendre une seule bouchée tant j'étais obnubilé par chacun des traits du visage de Zoro. Il agissait avec naturel alors que je rougissais à chaque mot qu'il prononçait. J'étais vraiment pitoyable …

« Bah, que ce passe t-il Sanji ? Tu n'as pas très faim ? Pourtant c'est abominable ce que tu as fait ! »

- «Euh … ouais »

- «Si c'est comme ça je vais t'aider à manger ! »

- «Euh … non »

Le temps de lui répondre, il s'était déjà installé sur mes genoux et emparé de ma fourchette.

«Faiiiiiiiiiiis aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah Sanji-Chwan ! »

- «Tu va bien Zoro ? Parce que là c'est graa- »

Il m'enfourna la fourchette dans la bouche. Je mastiquai difficilement tant j'étais géné de la situation.

«Allez ouvre le port, le petit voilier veut accoster ! »

- «C'est de pire en pire. »

- «Allez ouvre la bouche ! »

J'ouvris la bouche de mauvaise grâce et au lieu de la fouchette à laquelle je m'attendais, il fit pénétrer sa langue dans ma bouche. De surprise je tombai sur le sol et je fallis vomir le peu que j'avais réussi à avaler. Il s'installa confortablement sur moi et renforça sa prise sur mon corps. Je ne pouvais pas faire un mouvement sans me faire mal. Quand il libera enfin ma bouche de son emprise toute puissante il me dit :

« Toi, tu viens avec moi ! »

- «Hein ? Non, je ne suis pas prêt ! »

- «Ce n'était pas une question, c'était un ordre. »

Il joignit tout à coup le geste à la parole. Il me prit dans ses bras et me porta à travers le pont puis me déposa près de la figure de proue. Je tremblai de froid et d'une sorte de peur.

« Ne bouge pas, je reviens tout de suite. » me dit-il en partant

Je ne répondis rien. De toute façon, j'étais trop effrayé pour bouger un muscle. Qu'allait-il me faire ? Allai-je avoir mal ? Il revient peu après avec une grosse boite qui émettait des cliquètements à chacun de ces pas. Des chaînes. Il allait m'attacher et me violer sur le pont ! RAAAAAH LE GROS DEGUEULASSE ! Je n'allai pas me laisser faire. Je me redressai.

«Zoro, tu ne va pas m'avoir comme ça. Jamais je ne me laissera dom- »

Il déposa la boîte , prit l'un de ses sabres à sa ceinture et fonça vers moi. Il m'assena un coup de fourreau fulgurant juste derrière la tête.

«Baka, tu croyais que j'allai te faire quoi ? Va ouvrir la boite au lieu de penser à des conneries. »

Je fis quelques pas et déchirai le scotch qui la scellait

« Hein ? C'est quoi ce machin ? »

- «Un télescope abruti ... »

- «C'est pas un machin à me mettre dans le … »

- «Ta vraiment l'esprit mal placé mon pauvre … Avec un télescope on regarde les ééétoiiiiileuuuuuus » me fit-il avec une voix d'abruti qui me donnait envie de le frapper.

- «Pas faux. Tu sais le monter ? »

- «Oui oui, laisse moi faire. Attends moi deux secondes je vais chercher une torche. C'est assez difficile à monter dans le noir. »

- «Euh … Ouais »

Il revint quelques minutes après avec une lanterne qu'il alluma d'un geste théatral. La lumière tout vive me fit mal aux yeux car je m'étais habitué à la faible luminosité. Il s'installa par terre et commença à monter le télescope. Il y arriva très bien parce qu'en moins de cinq minutes, il se dressait fièrement devant nous. Zoro sortit du carton une grande carte qu'il posa sur le sol près de la lanterne.

« Bah voila tout est installé. On commence ? »

- «Euh … Ouais »

- «Varie un peu. Tu pourrais dire « Ouais … Euuuuuuuh » par exemple. »

Je me déplaçai paresseusement jusqu'au télescope. Je jetai un coup d'œil lasse vers le ciel. Wah, je n'avais même pas remarqué que le ciel était si beau. Un noir ébène parsemé de traces blanches éparses et irrégulières. J'étais perdu dans la contemplation de ces étoiles que j'en oubliai presque la présence de Zoro à mes cotés. La voute céleste m'attirait et m'apaisait . Et la lune... Elle semblait m'adresser un sourire serein plein de bienveillance et de compassion comme si elle voulait m'inciter à prendre mon destin en main. Tout à coup les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour lui explosèrent en moi en un tourbillon de souvenirs et de sensations qui envahirent en un instant mon cœur, mon âme, et mon corps tel un poison circulant dans mes veines. Je réalisai enfin que je ne vivais plus que pour lui, que je lui appartenais d'ores et déjà. Alors, sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et je me mis à sangloter en tremblotant. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi fragile.

«Sanji …» me susurra-t-il tandis qu'il m'enlaçait doucement dans ses bras et m'embrassait doucement dans le cou. J'avais honte de pleurer devant lui. Moi qui jouait constamment au plus fort avec lui , était à l'instant si vulnérable.

- «Zoro, je t'aime » articulai-je difficilement entre deux sanglots «Je veux être avec toi … pour toujours . Me laisse pas …»

- «Sanji … Si seulement tu savais comme je t'aime… » me répondit-il en me serrant encore plus fort dans ses bras.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi, serré l'un contre l'autre. Moi tentant de stopper mes sanglots ,lui, les retenant sans trop grand mal, du moins en apparence.

«Zoro, je veux faire l'amour avec toi ! » laissai-je échapper dans un ultime hoquet.

- «J'attendais que tu me le demande. Je suis si … heureux ! » me dit-il en me portant dans ses bras jusqu'à sa cabine.

Au moment où me dit ces quelques mots, je sentis mon cœur gonfler d'un sentiment indescriptible. Un hasardeux mélange entre de l'excitation et la peur. J'avais un peu d'appréhension par rapport à ce qui allait suivre mais en même temps, je me sentais invincible à ses côtés. Par amour pour lui.


	17. Chapter 17

On y était. Zoro me demanda encore une fois si j'étais bien sur de ce que je voulais. Je lui répondis que oui, j'étais prêt et que je ne voulais qu'il ne s'arrête sous aucun prétexte avant qu'on se lâche. Je lui ai demandé ça parce que je me connaissais , dès qu'il allait commencer à me déshabiller, j'allai commencer à débiter des bêtises que je ne pensai pas à la vitesse de la lumière. Donc je prenais mes précautions avant. Mais là, ça allait un peu trop loin.

«Zoro, pourquoi tu m'attaches ? »

- «Je te connais. Le temps que j'aille chercher un ou deux trucs, tu te seras déjà caché et je n'ai aucune envie de te courir après. »

- «Ouais mais quand même … C'est pas la peine de faire tout ça de tour, et puis ça me fait mal …»

- « Simple précaution. Bon ne bouge pas …»

Il s'éclipsa dans le couloir, me laissant seul avec mes doutes. Très seul. J'avais peur qu'il ne se soit enfui, pour quelques obscures raisons alors je me suis démené comme un diable pour me libérer des cordes avec pour résultat seulement deux éraflures sanguinolentes sur les poignets.

En revenant dans la pièce et en voyant dans quel état je m'étais mis, il leva les yeux au ciel d'un air lasse mais en même temps amusé.

« On ne peut pas te laisser seul deux secondes sans que tu fasses le con … Affligeant… »

Tsssss.

Il me détacha, regarda mes poignets, soupira et déchira sa chemise en lambeaux pour le mes nouer autour de mes plaies.

«Merci Zoro. » lui-dis-je un peu gêné

- «Tu n'a pas à me remercier pour ça, c'est normal. »

Comme pour m'empêcher de répondre, il délicatement ses lèvres contre les miennes. J'aimais toujours autant ce contact grisant avec sa chair. Il se mit ensuite sur moi, appuyant exagérément ses hanches contre les miennes comme pour me faire prendre conscience de quelque chose. Ah oui, je sais. Tout à coup, le contact si prude qu'il entretenais avec mes lèvres fut remplacé par quelque chose de plus … bestial. Il fit pénétrer avec brutalité sa langue dans ma bouche et enlaça la mienne avec fougue. Il me la fit ressentir pleinement jusqu'a ce qu'il abandonne la découverte de tous les recoins de mon palais pour quelque conquête plus attrayante à son goût. Il dévora de baisers mon cou, faisant dangereusement bouger ma pomme d'Adam au rythme endiablé de mes battements de cœur. A ma grande satisfaction, il ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin. Il déboutonna habillement mes boutons de chemise sans même effleurer mon torse. Il s'affala de nouveau sur mon corps et se mit à me chuchoter dans le creux de l'oreille des choses plus obscènes et excitantes les unes que les autre. Pendant ce temps, ses mains dansaient voluptueusement sur le bas de mon dos en empoignant de temps à autre (tout sauf voluptueusement) mon fessier. Il faisait toujours tout pour m'énerver. Toujours. Je lui fit comprendre avec une nouvelle morsure dans l'épaule que j'en avais assez de l'entendre dire des choses certes très … intéressantes mais aussi très malsaines. Il comprit le message et s'attaqua à la découverte de mon torse. Il entoura du bout de la langue mes tétons et se mit à les déguster comme si il s'agissait de mets délicieux tout en agrémentant le plat de légers bruits de succion et de petits gémissements de plaisir. Ses mains arrêtèrent de tourmenter ma chute de reins pour s'attaquer à ma braguette avec beaucoup plus de calme que la dernière fois. Elles furent aussitôt rejointes par sa bouche qui s'amusa à me tourmenter à travers mes deux couches de vêtements. Il descendit ma fermeture éclair avec le bout des dents, faisant déjà peser le fardeau de son souffle chaud sur ma virilité qui avait déjà hâte d'être libérée de l'ultime couche de vêtements superflus. Il se débarrassa ensuite de ses vêtements qui rejoignirent rapidement les miens sur le sol. Il posa ensuite sa tête sur mes cuisses et me demanda le plus naturellement du monde :

«Tu as envie de quoi Sanji ? »

- «C'est pourtant pas bien compliqué … »

- «Je veux que tu me dises ce dont tu as envie. »

- «Bah, j'ai envie que tu me … »

- «Que je te ? »

- « Que tu me suces …»marmonai-je si faiblement qu'il eût sans doute du mal à m'entendre.

- «Dis-le un peu plus fort, et développe ta pensée »

- «J'aimerai que tu me suces. Que tu me fasse une fellation si tu préfère. Mais fais vite, j'en meurs d'envie … »

- «Voila qui est mieux. Petit coquin, tu cachais bien ton jeu. Mais dis-moi tu … »

- «Ta gueule, tu va pas camper devant sans y toucher ? Prends-la en bouche tout de suite ou je te jure que … »

Mes désirs furent des ordres. Enfin pas tout à fait. Il avait décidé de jouer avec mes nerfs. Il s'amusait à souffler dans mon entrejambe en y donnant quelques fois des petits coups de langue. Ses mains faisaient des cercles concentriques au-dessus de ma verge encore emprisonnée dans mon boxer. Tout pour me faire enrager.

« Tu comprends ce que je … Daaaaaah »

Au moment où j'allai finir ma phrase, il passa à l'action. Mon boxer avait enfin déguerpi et libéré mon sexe déjà gonflé de plaisir.

« Depuis le temps que j'attendais ce moment … Laisse moi contempler un peu ce que je désirai tant … Je crève d'envie de l'avoir en moi cet engin … Mais ça ne sera pas pour ce soir » dit-il en insistant sur chaque fin de mot pour que son souffle viennent chatouiller chaque parcelle de ma virilité.

Il mit fin à mon attente en engloutissant d'un coup ma verge, sans chercher à titiller un endroit en particulier mais surtout à apaiser son insatiable faim de … moi. Il devint ensuite plus fin dans ses mouvements, malaxant mes testicules du bout des doigts et exécutant des allers retour délicats et de plus en plus rapides sur toute la longueur de mon pénis. J'avais tenté de retenir mes jouissements, en vain … A chaque mouvement qu'il faisait, je criais de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus aigu. Jusqu'à un point. Je me lâchai sans prévenir sur son visage que je salis en un instant. J'étais étonné et surtout gêné. Zoro comprenant mon malaise (que moi-même ne comprenait pas) se mit à passer son doigt partout sur son visage et à ingurgiter ma semence en me lançant de temps à autre des regards brulants de désir inassouvis …

«Hé bien, si tu te met dans tout tes états pour ça, je n'ose même pas imaginer la suite » me lança-t-il la voix tremblante d'excitation.

Moi aussi, je n'osais pas vraiment l'imaginer. Il remonta vers mon visage, m'embrassa de nouveau à pleine bouche en ne lésinant pas sur les gémissements. Il m'excitait tant …

«Zoro, je veux que tu me prennes. Tout de suite. Je meurs d'envie de t'avoir en moi, de sentir chacun de tes mouvements et surtout : J'ai hâte de jouir avec toi. Fais ce qu'il y a à faire et vite. Sinon je sens … que je vais devoir le faire moi-même … »

- «Cette fois je n'allais pas attendre que tu me le demande … »

Il tendit ses doigts vers ma bouche. Je les attrapai et les léchai avidement, devinant déjà ce qu'il comptait faire avec. Il libera sa main et la positionna devant mon postérieur, déjà brulant de désir.

« Ca risque de faire un peu mal … »

- «M'en fous. » lui dis-je avec un air de défi gravé sur le visage

Quand il rentra son premier doigt, je sentis mes certitudes partir en fumée. Je sus que le chemin vers l'orgasme passait par des étapes moins agréables. Je me crispai instantanément en tentant de camoufler ma douleur afin qu'il ne s'inquiète pas pour moi.

«Ca va Sanji ? Si tu veux j'arrête. »

- «Continue ou va mourir ! »

Il me fixa d'un air impatient et bougea un peu son premier doigt en moi. Quand il vit que je m'étais détendu, il en introduit un second, puis un troisième et les remua un peu. J'exprimai mon contentement par des petits soupirs d'aise à chacun des mouvements de ses doigts. Il les retira rapidement et tendit le bras vers la table de nuit sur laquelle il attrapa un flacon. Il vida le contenu sur son sexe et se positionna devant mon anus. Il s'assura que j'étais prêt avant de rentrer en moi. A ce moment là, je sentis ma vue se brouiller à cause des larmes de douleur qui coulait silencieusement le long de mes joues. Je le sentis hésiter mais il décida de rester en moi, accentuant peu à peu l'amplitude de ses mouvements au fur et à mesure que je me détendais. Je compris peu après ce qu'était le vrai plaisir. Je l'entrevis à chaque mouvement de rein qu'il mettait en moi. . Alors je me mis à hurler. Tout d'abord ma douleur, puis mon plaisir et enfin ma dépendance. Je me sentis totalement à sa merci, j'étais sa chose. Et il l'avait compris. Alors que j'atteignais le nirvana du plaisir, je sentis sa respiration se saccader, ses gestes devenir désordonnés et sa voix défaillir doucement. Nous jouîmes à l'unisson, nous libérant d'un coup de tous ces mois d'attente et de privation. Je me sentis alors libre, libre de lui hurler mon amour, libre de graver son nom dans ma chair. Mais en même temps, je me sentais enchainé ,enchainé à lui pour l'éternité et ce qu'il y avait après. Et cela me rendait si heureux … Dans un soupir, je lui de nouveau que je l'aimais, et que je ne voulais que lui, encore lui et toujours lui. Il me sourit et me dit que j'étais, que je suis et que je serai tout pour lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'on me disait de telles choses mais c'est la première fois que je comprenais enfin leur sens.

«Je t'aime Sanji… » me souffla-t-il avant de s'endormir contre moi

- «Moi aussi, Zoro, moi aussi … » lui répondis-je en sombrant à mon tour dans un sommeil plus serein que jamais.

Zo … Ro


	18. Chapter 18

Bon voici mon dernier chapitre ^^ Merci de m'avoir lu jusque là ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews ! Ça fait toujours plaisir ^^

* * *

Une raie de lumière illuminait la pièce. Il devait être très tôt quand je me suis réveillé. Zoro dormait encore à point fermé. Il était complètement affalé sur moi et j'eus un mal fou à sortir du lit sans le déranger. Je me retournai pour chercher un vêtement à me mettre pour sortir quand je fus frappé par une vision, sans aucun doute divine. Sa tête reposait sereinement sur un oreiller, le drap glissait nonchalamment sur le bord du lit, laissant à découvert une bonne partie de son corps et le bout de ses pieds. Son bras pendait dans le vide et se balançait au rythme de ses respirations. Enfin, le soleil léchait son dos et son cou. Il était tout simplement … désirable. Je soupirai en pensant au résultat de notre … désir commun. J'avais mal à la tête, au dos, à la gorge et au … euh … là quoi … J'étais trop entêté et je le payai encore. Je m'approchai de lui pour lui souffler un léger baiser dans le cou quand une main m'attrapa et me tira vers le lit. Sans que je comprenne vraiment comment, Zoro était sur moi et me chuchota à l'oreille :

«Alors comme ça tu t'en va sans dire bonjour ? »

- «Je croyais que tu dormais … »

- «Je dormais bien avant de te connaître. Maintenant c'est fini …» soupira-t-il

- «Quel dommage … Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas me dire bonjour correctement !»

- «Ah bon ? C'est quoi un bonjour correct pour toi ? »

- «Au moins ça … »

Je fis bouger Zoro d'un mouvement de hanches et le fis glisser en dessous de moi. Je me penchai ensuite délicatement sur ses lèvres que je me mis à embrasser avec passion.

«J'aimerais que tu me dises toujours bonjour comme ça » ricana Zoro tout en reprenant son souffle.

-«Je n'y manquerai pas … » lui répondis-je en faisant glisser ma langue sur mes lèvres puis les siennes

J'essquissai un mouvement pour sortir du lit quand il me rattrapa encore.

« Allez reste un peu avec moi. » me supplia-t-il malicieux

«Hum … D'accord ! » cédai-je rapidement

Je me reinstallai à ses côtés, me glissant sous le drap et posant ma tête sur son épaule nue. Il s'amusait à passer ses doigts dans mes cheveux pour me décoiffer un peu plus. Je lui caressai le torse en me serrant un peu contre lui.

«Remet ton calecon Sanji … Ca me chatouille ! »

- «Pourquoi ? Ca te gêne tant que ça de m'avoir contre toi ? » lui lancai-je en imprimant un léger mouvement de rein

- «Quelle question bête … Et sache que je dis ça pour toi … Je doute que tu aies envie d'avoir encore plus mal aux fesses. »

- «Pfff … Tu ne penses vraiment qu'au sexe ! Aide moi à le trouver au lieu de te marrer ! »

- «Tiens. » me dit-il en le sortant d'un recoin du drap.

- « Merci chéri !»

- «Blaireau … » marmona-t-il tandis que je me reinstallai à ses côtes.

De longues mintutes passèrent ainsi. Lui jouant dans mes cheveux et moi chatouillant chaque parcelle de son torse du bout des doigts. Je me risquai à briser le silence.

«Zoro ? »

- «Moui ? »marmona-t-il légèrement endormi

- «Tu m'aimes vraiment ? »

- «Bien sûr ! Pourquoi dirai-je des choses que je ne pense pas ? »

- «Je sais pas … »

- «Et toi ? Tu m'aimes ? »

- «Oui, plus que tout au monde.» répondis-je franchement

- «Je suis touché par ce que tu me dis. Tu es vraiment trop mignon quand tu me dis de choses si gentilles ! »

- «Ca va bien ? »

- «Oui oui, j'ai eu un petit court-circuit du cerveau. »

- «Héhé… »

Il me glissa un baiser dans le cou et me serra fort contre lui. Nous restâmes un bon moment ainsi, bercé par le rythme calme de nos respiration. _Je me sentais si bien..._


End file.
